Eyes of the Traveling Dragon: Warrior of Shadow
by Sythe2
Summary: Fire Emblem Naruto Crossover. 3 Years has passed since the Dragon gates opened. Now, the door will open and will lead the God of War to the world of the Ninjas. I don't own Naruto or Fire Emblem. NaruHina.
1. Escape

The dragon village is silent as it's inhabitants watched a procession march toward the square. The village itself is similiar to that of the human side with most of the dragons in human form. The procession reached the square that had a direct path to the Dragon Gate. From the procession, one lone figure came under the watchful eye of the guards. The black torn robe shown the magic tatoo on his arms as his wings that hung from his back bent in wierd angles. His eyes held no fire due to the lack of food that the prision gave, making him barely able to stand by himself. The guards dragged the dragon man to the center of the square as one of the guard turnned into his dragon form.

"Chrono, known also as God of War. We are here for your crimes against the dragon people. For your crimes of treason and murder of Koumori, we hereby sentance you to death by disembowlment. By your soul find no rest." The remaining guard announced as the villagers nearby muttered to each other.

The guard looked at Chrono and sighed.

"You may have your final word." the guard muttered.

Chrono looked up from the ground and looked around as he mustered up his strength to speak.

"I have betrayed my kin. I will admit that. But I betray for a good reason. Humans were meant to live on the other side of the gate. Not us. We thirst for power and that was our motivation. They yearn to live and that is what gave them the land." Chrono muttered before falling silent again.

The guard snorted as he signaled the transformed guard to prepare for the attack.

"If that is the last thing you have to say, then by the law of the dragons, perish from the land." the guard announced.

The transformed guard roared before attacking. Just then two arrows slammed into both of the guards eyes as a burst of bright light blinded everyone. A pair of strong hands grabbed Chrono as three sets of feets raced off toward the Dragon Gate. Chrono managed to shake the light from his eyes and turned to see a red haired man with scars.

"Jaffar?" Chrono whispered.

"Hurry Jaffar. The spell is wearing off." A girl's voice said.

"We got him Nino." Jaffar said.

"Let's hurry then. Emerald, help me. Jaffar, watch our backs until we get to the Dragon Gate." Nino said as she placed one of Chrono's arms around her shoulder as Emerald placed the other arm over her shoulder.

Chrono looked to his left first. A small green haired girl with purple robes supported him as she ran the best she could. He then looked to his left and saw a black haired lady with a bow and quiver hung on her back. Chrono smiled somewhat before moving his feet into a run. Soon enough, the four of them reached the open Dragon Gate as they met up with Nils, a blue haired boy who was carrying some food.

"Is he ok?" Nils asked as he broke a piece of bread and gave it to Emerald.

"They starved him. He barely has any energy to stand let alone fight." Emerald said as she took the bread and put it in his mouth.

"We have to get through the gate soon." Nils said as Chrono ate the bread offered.

"But what about you?" Nino asked.

"There's a hole in the wall on the east side of the temple. I'll get out there." Nils answered as he handed Chrono the other half of the bread.

"You better get going Nils." Jaffar muttered.

Nils nodded as he left for the hole.

"Chrono? Can you stand?" Emerald asked.

"I guess I can." Chrono replied as he shakly got to his feet.

"What about your wing?" Nino asked.

"It's broken. No time to heal it. Jaffar, I hope you have a spare sword and a healing staff." Chrono muttered.

Jaffar nodded as he pulled out the said items and handed it to Chrono. He placed it at his side and the staff went on his back. Just then, the loud clatter of footsteps was heard. Everyone turnned to see the guards and a morphed dragon bearing down on them.

"They're escaping! Kill them!" The guard yelled as the dragon unleashed a blast of fire at them.

"In!" Jaffar yelled as he took Nino and dove into the Gate as Emerald grabbed Chrono and jumpped in it.

The blast of fire slammed into the Gate and shattered it while unleashing a energy surge. The surge from the attack tore open a hole inside the portal that Chrono and his group fell though.

*  
Kohona ******

The village streets was bare due to a thunderstorm that hit them during the late hours of the day. bolts of lighting struck the ground every now and then as from the tallest building, an old man watched from inside. As he watched, a ninja suddenly poofed into the room.

"Sarutobi-sama..." the ninja said.

The Hokage turnned to the ninja and smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I'll head home soon enough. I just want to enjoy my free time from my paperwork." Sarutobi muttered as he turnned to leave.

Just then Sarutobi felt a large chakra surge from behind him. He turnned as he saw a blast of thunder that slammed down infront of the building. Sarutobi felt the surge die away but then felt 4 chakra signatures, with all of them weaken.

"Hokage-sama?" the ninja said.

"Gather ANBU." Sarutobi commanded as he rushed out of the room.

Down at ground level, four ANBU stood around the smoking crater as it cleared to show Chrono and his group.

"What is this?" A purple haired masked lady asked.

"Be on guard, Yuugao." Another ANBU said.

"What's this?" Sarutobi said as he met up with the squad.

"We don't know. But judging from their chakra signature, three of them are at least jounin ranked. The winged person is weakened, but he is at least high jounin rank. There is also something funny about the winged man. He has almost the same feeling like Kyuubi, but he is not like them Hokage-sama." Yuugao said.

"Ok then. Take them to the hospital and put them in the same room. Yuugao, I want you and another ANBU member to guard their room. I'll see them in the morning." Sarutobi replied as he left the scene.

"Let's get to it then." Yuugao said as they picked up Chrono's group and rushed them to the hospital.

*  
Three days later, morning.

Chrono groaned as he opened his eyes. The sight of the ceiling made him wonder as he looked around. He saw Nino, Emerald, and Jaffar in a nearby beds.

"Where am I?" Chrono mumbled.

"You are in Konoha Hospital." A voice said.

"Wha?" Chrono muttered as he sat up.

His eyes then laid on an old man wearing the white robe who was smoking a pipe.

"Who are you?" Chrono asked looking at the white robed man.

"I am the Sandaime Hokage." Sarutobi answered.

"Hokage? You mean Marquess?" Chrono replied.

"Marquess?" Sarutobi asked.

"The leader of a village." Chrono answered.

Sarutobi decided to take a mental note and came up with an idea.

"In any case, you have been found outside of the Hokage tower. From what the nurse said, you are fairly starved. So I was wondering if you want to come with me and meet a fellow ninja that I know?" Sarutobi said with a slight smile.

"I guess." Chrono replied as he saw his sword and staff beside his bed.

He got up and saw that his wing is still bent in wierd directions. So Chrono grabbed the staff and muttered a quick chant. Sarutobi eyed Chrono as he watched him heal his wings.

'Whatever he did, it surpasses Tsunade's healing abilities.' Sarutobi mentally mused as he saw that Chrono was finished and was using his staff as a walking cane.

As they left the hospital, the pair walked past a few kids as Chrono looked around. He even saw some of them holding wierd knifes. One question bothered Chrono.

"Where is the swordsmen?" Chrono asked.

The man labeled as The Professor laughed.

"We don't have swordsman. But we have ninjas." he replied.

"Ninjas?" Chrono asked.

"I'll tell you about it over a bowl of ramen. What is your name anyways?" Sarutobi said.

"Chrono." the said man replied.

They eventually reached a ramen stand labeled 'Ichiraku Ramen' as they entered.

"Ji-san!" a voice exclaimed.

Chrono looked to see an orange claded boy waving to them.

"Naruto." Sarutobi replied as he smiled.

"Who's he?" Naruto asked.

"He came into the village during the thunderstorm a few nights ago. He's Chrono." Sarutobi answered.

"A few nights ago? How long was my group out?" Chrono asked weakly.

"At least three days. But for right now, we need to get your strength back." Sarutobi answered honestly.

"Chrono eh. You know, I'll soon put this geezer out of work." Naruto boldly stated.

"Why?" Was Chrono's question.

"Because I'm gonna be Hokage." The oranage blonde replied back.

The current Hokage has a nice soft laugh at Naruto's antics.

"Chrono, how would you like to know what a ninja does?" Sarutobi carefully asked as the duo got to their seat next to Naruto.

"I guess it could help." Chrono replied causally.

"Ok then. Tomorrow, the academy that Naruto is going is having their team selected. I would like it if you can be there tomorrow and if it's possible, can your friends come along? Since you carry weapons, I can assume that you can fight. I have to know your strengths by testing your skill with a Jounin from this village." Sarutobi stated.

"Ok then." Chrono replied.

Naruto overheard this and smiled.

"Cool. Now you get to see the soon to be hokage in action." Naruto said as the three ordered their food and ate.

As they ate, Chrono felt a demonic feeling from Naruto. But it felt somewhat tamed from him.

'This feeling. It's just like Koumori but weaker.' Chrono thought as he finished his bowl of ramen.

Soon enough, the other two finished eatting with Chrono looking bug eyed at the amount that Naruto ate. Sarutobi paid and Naruto left them. On the way back, Sarutobi looked at Chrono.

"Anything else you like to ask?" the hokage asked.

"Why does Naruto want to become the Marquess... I mean the hokage?" Chrono asked.

Sarutobi sadly smiled.

"The reason is tied to a village secret and there is a law in effect with death as punishment as a result. I can't say it now, but when Naruto is older and he knows this himself, then let him answer your question." Sarutobi replied.

Soon enough the pair reached the hospital and Sarutobi made sure Chrono reached his room before he left the hospital.

"So how is the four?" A voice asked from behind him.

"The first three is fine, Kakashi. The winged man, Chrono showed a small portion of his strength and it can easily match up against Tsunade's healing power." He replied as he turnned around.

He saw a white gravity defying haired man with a mask over a good portion of his face. His left eye is covered by the hitate as he held an orange book.

"Just as small portion and he can match Tsunade's healing powers?" Kakashi muttered.

"You have a team selection tomorrow and you have your team. I would like you to test their strength out." Sarutobi muttered before left the ninja there.

Back in the room, Chrono saw the rest of his group awake.

"Where were you?" Emerald asked.

"The leader of this village, the hokage as he is called, took me out for lunch. I think he might be up to something." Chrono whispered.

"You sure?" Nino asked.

"Why would the leader talk to Chrono only then?" Jaffar pointed out as Chrono activated his sky eyes and checked the surrounding.

"No idea. In any case, rest up. The Hokage asked for us to be at their Academy tomorrow. He said that he has to test our strength." Chrono muttered.

Everyone nodded as Chrono did one last healing chain for everyone before hitting the bed.

*  
Next morning *  
The next morning reached them as they made thier way to the Academy. After asking for directions several times, Chrono and his group managed to reach the school. They entered the school just to see Naruto infront of them.

"Naruto. Why are you waiting for me?" Chrono asked.

"You have to come with me to the class. Who's your friends?" Naruto asked looking at Jaffar, Nino, and Emerald.

"The red haired man is Jaffar. Beside him is Nino. Don't mess with her or you'll find yourself black and blue. The lady behind me is Emerald." Chrono answered as he pointed to the people.

Naruto smiled, which lead Nino and Emerald to giggle a bit before he led the four to the doorway to a room. Standing infront of the doorway, stood a pineapple hair man with a slight scar on his nose and beside him was Yuugao.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, are these the people the Hokage?" Iruka asked.

"Yup. Chrono, Jaffar, Emerald, Nino." Naruto replied.

"You better get inside then." Iruka said as he opened the door for Naruto.

Yuugao walked up to the four and nodded.

"I will be your opponet for Hokage's assesment. Follow me" Yuugao said as she started to walk to the back of the school.

Chrono followed Yuugao as Jaffar, Nino and Emerald followed.

Inside the classroom, everyone sat back to their places. Naruto, who was still reeling from the unintentional kiss from Uchiha Sasuke, looked outside of the window, while the pink haired Sakura had her fist closed and ready to pound the ever living daylights out of Naruto when Iruka started to announce the teams. Naruto doze off until...

"Team Seven. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto faceplanted the desk he was sitting in as Sakura smiled in triumph. Through all that, Sasuke did not acknowledge either of them. Soon enough, Iruka finished naming out the teams as he cleared his voice.

"Now, as a good luck present, the Hokage will allow all of you to watch an assessment test for four new ninjas from a distant country. They will be tested by a selected opponet by the Hokage himself and he will be there also." Iruka said.

Everyone started to talk quietly.

"I wonder who the visitors are?" A blond girl with purple hair muttered as she looked to a boy next to her, who was asleep, and to a big boned boy who was eatting chips.

"Who knows Ino. But if the Hokage personally chose their oppoents, then they will not last long." A boy with a dog on his head replied.

"Who knows. Let's get going Kiba, Shino, Choji, Ino, Hinita, Shikamaru, Sasuke-kun.." Sakura said as she hovered to Sasuke's side.

Naruto looked dejected by this but followed everyone outside with Iruka behind him. Soon enough, everyone was outside as they saw the five fighters.

"Who's the freak a cape? That lady will beat them easily." Kiba muttered as the Hokage walked over to Iruka.

"Hokage-sama." Iruka said.

Sarutobi nodded as he looked at the battlefield.

"Yuugao. Are you ready?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hai!" Yuugao replied.

"Are you four ready?" Sarutobi asked Chrono.

The only reply was Chrono pulling out his sword with his right hand as his eyes lit up blue and his left hand raised slightly to prepare any magic attacks.. Jaffar pulled out both of his short swords as Emerald nocked an arrow onto her bow. Nino pulled out a staff and smiled. Unknown to the Academy students and Chrono's group, all the Jounin in the village came to watch the impending battle.

"The Assessment test of Chrono and his group ... START!" 


	2. Assessment

The word rang out as Yuugao instantly ran through some handseals. Finishing up, she cried out, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

She took a deep breath before blowing out many small fireballs toward Chrono and his group. Chrono sheathed his sword and looked at Jaffar as the pair nodded. Jaffar rushed toward the oncoming fireballs and dodged each one of them. Chrono saw his chance and pointed his finger at the oncoming fireballs. The fireballs curved around Emerald, Nino and himself before returning toward Yuugao, rushing out infront of Jaffar..

"What!?" Yuugao exclaimed as she pulled out her Katana and dodged the flaming balls before deflecting several slashes from Jaffar.

The pair went into a deadly blade duel as each attacked and deflected deadly slashes and stabs from the other. From the sidelines, Naruto watched in awe as he saw Jaffar taking on Yuugao.

"Cool. Jaffar looks cool with those swords of his." Naruto said.

"You can't even hold a sword properly, Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"Teme." Naruto retorted.

Two fist slammed on his head.

"Baka! Don't talk bad about Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura yelled just before going into a stareing match with each other.

Behind the two fighting girls, a white eyed violet haired girl looked at Naruto and blushed slightly.

"Naruto-kun." The girl whispered as she poked her forefingers together.

"You say something Hinata?" Kiba asked looking at her.

"No nothing." Hinata replied quickly.

The Hokage watched intently at the battle as the other Jounin on the rooftop watched also.

"What do you think Kakashi?" A man with a cigerette in his mouth asked.

"The man in red is good with Kenjutsu. If I have to say anything, he could be decent in Taijustu also in his own rights Asuma." Kakashi replied.

"What about the others?" A red eyed lady asked.

"We'll see Kurenai." Kakashi replied.

Back on the battlefield, Jaffar and Yuugao managed to get into a deadlock when Chrono looked to Emerald and Nino. The pair nodded as they assisted Jaffar. Emerald shot three arrows toward Jaffar's back as Nino quickly chanted and unleashed an illusion over the two sword fighters. Jaffar noticed the field blurring a bit and he shoved Yuugao back before jumping backward as the arrows soared beneath him. Yuugao noticed the arrows and deflected them before running through another set of handseals before finishing it. She jumped into the air and cried out,

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

She inhaled some air before blowing into hole made by her hand. The flames rushed down toward Chrono and the girls. Chrono smiled as he rasied his left hand in a gripping motion.

"What's that idiot diong? He's gonna get him and the girls killed." Kiba laughed as Shino and Shikamaru looked at Chrono's action.

'He has something prepared.' Shino and Shikamaru thought.

Their prediction came true as the fire stopped in it's track.

"What!?" Asuma exclaimed as he saw that.

"How can he stop that jutsu just like that?" Kurenai asked.

"Remember the boy's eyes glowing? They might be a Doujutsu." Kakashi replied.

"What kind of bloodline limit would allow someone complete control over an element like fire?" Asuma asked.

Kakashi shrugged as he resumed watching the match. He slightly lifted his Hitate to reveal a red eye with three commas in them. He then looked over at Chrono's group. His eyes widen as they set on Chrono.

'His chakra... It's not normal.' Kakashi thought as he placed his hitate back over his eye.

Yuugao pulled out several kunais with explosive tags on them and threw them at Jaffar. Jaffar dodged them but failed to notice the tags on them, resulting with an explosion that sent him backward and crash landed infront of Nino with several burns.

"Nino, take care of him." Chrono muttered as he stepped foward.

Nino nodded as she began chanting a healing spell. Chrono stepped out to see Yuugao pulling out her sword.

"Now now. Pulling that stunt is good and all. But when you pull that when I'm around, I'll send it back to you." Chrono muttered as he prepared to attack.

"That's the fighting style of a ninja boy. Bunshin no Jutsu!" Yuugao muttered as she made a quick handseal.

As soon as the words was called out, twenty clones appeared and charged at Chrono.

"That's good. But not good enough." Chrono muttered as he quickdrawed his sword and slashed widely as his magic took over and sent a quick air slice at each clone.

Chrono smiled as all of the clones instantly dispersed, leaving a semi shocked Yuugao. Chrono took this time to rush in and engage in his own sword duel with Yuugao. As he watched the fight, Sasuke looked at each of Chrono's group with determination in his eyes.

'Their fighting style. They don't deserve something like that. I will see to it that I get their secrets out one way or another.' Sasuke thought.

Iruka was in sheer awe as he watched the fight continue.

"They are not ninjas, but they fight even better as one. What could they have gone through to fight like this?" Iruka wondered quietly.

Naruto smiled as he saw Chrono go into action. His mind replaying each attack that Chrono did and he was itching to try them out himself. Within his mind, inaudible words was heard. But Naruto pushed them to the back of his mind as he wanted to see who would win. Back on the field, Chrono slowly backed up as Yuugao slowly overpowered him.

"I see you mainly use ninjutsu to fight. But you are rather decent in Kenjutsu." Yuugao muttered before shattering Chrono's defense and rushing in for a slash.

Chrono jumped back just to barely miss the blade as it sliced his robe off completly, leaving only his pants left. It was then that Yuugao's eyes widen as she saw a scar at the middle of Chrono's chest and that his 'cape' was actually wings. All the girls except for Ino, Sakura, and Hinata drooled slightly at Chrono's form. Sarutobi's and the jounin's eyes widen as they saw the scar on both side of Chrono.

"It looks like he was stabbed. In all rights, he should not even be living." Asuma muttered.

"Yeah. He must be very lucky to survive that." Kurenai muttered.

Chrono had to think up of a quick plan to end it fast as he landed. Calling back to the group, Chrono yelled, "Jaffar, you back on your feet?"

"He is now." Emerald called out as she prepared several arrows as Nino and Jaffar got back to their feets.

"Ok. Pin her." Chrono yelled as he channeled his thoughts to the energy stones that he gave the three of them when they were is Eliwood.

Everyone nodded as they prepared to attack. Jaffar rushed forward with his swords out. Chrono saw Jaffar coming behind him and jumped on his shoulders before using them as a spring board to jump higher. Once in the air, Chrono suprised all of the ninjas except for Yuugao more by taking flight.

"Those were wings!?" Kiba exclaimed.

All of the jounin were mildly suprised as Sarutobi smiled a bit.

"That must be his bloodline limit." He mused.

"What's a bloodline limit?" Naruto asked.

"It's an inherited ability." Iruka replied as he watched Chrono fly.

Emerald and Nino then started to bombard Yuugao with arrows and magic. Yuugao dodged that attacks as best as she could, but slowly sustained minor injuries as Jaffar rushed in and engaged in another sword duel at the end of the girl's volley. Yuugao felt hard pressed to dodged all of Jaffar's attack as Chrono flew behind her and rushed in for his attack. Jaffar saw this and shattered Yuugao's defense with a kick before Chrono tackled her to the ground. Yuugao tried to get up before Chrono and Jaffar placed their swords on her, effectively ending the battle.

"You lose." Chrono muttered as he and Jaffar sheathed their swords and got Yuugao up to her feet.

It was then that the rookie nine managed to see the 2 scars on Chrono's chest. Hinata gathered her courage to ask the question everyone had on their mind,

"Ano... Chrono-san? Why is there two scars on you?"

Hinata's words made Chrono smile bitterly.

"That is something personal only that us four know about. If you want to know what these two scars mean, you have to pass my test. I'll give you one chance for an answer." Chrono replied.

"The question would be?" Sarutobi asked.

"Suppose there was another race besides humans and they seek to conquer. You are a part of that race and you are against their ideals as the opposite side only wants to live. Are you willing to abandon your kin, family, and friends to protect the other race?" Chrono replied.

"Of course not! Baka." Kiba replied back quickly.

"Is that your answer sir? You all have only one reply as a group. Don't throw it away." Chrono said.

That effectivly shut him up.

"In any case, the jounins are here to pick up their teams." Sarutobi said.

The rookie nine turned as their respective jounin instructor picked them up. Sarutobi walked up to Chrono and beckoned Yuugao to leave. She nodded and left, leaving the Hokage with Chrono and his group.

"Where do we stay for the time being?" Chrono asked.

"I suggest that you stay with Naruto for now until arrangements can be made." Sarutobi replied.

Chrono nodded as the rest of his group gathered to him.

"Let's get going shall we?" Sarutobi muttered as he started walking.

Chrono followed Sarutobi along with his group until they reached an apartment complex. They accended a flight of stairs and finally reached a barely kept apartment door. Sarutobi pulled out a key and opened the door. Everyone saw ramen cups laying about as most of the items inside the room was nearly busted.

"What happened?" Chrono asked.

"Apart from the need to clean up?" Emerald replied.

"I know Naruto's place is not clean. But I'm sure he would'nt mind the company." Sarutobi said as he handed Chrono a spare key and left.

"Well, what do we do now Chrono?" Jaffar muttered.

"Clean up and get our stuff set for the night." Chrono replied dumbly as the group entered.

Later at night, Naruto left Ichiraku Ramen patting his stoumach and smileing.

"Yup, after all that. A good bowl or twenty of ramen hits the spot." Naruto said to himself as he reached his apartment complex. He grabbed his key and opened the door with it when he saw his place, cleaned to a shine with Chrono and his group lounging around.

"Chrono!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Do me one favor and throw out the spoiled stuff." Chrono mumbled as he laided on the couch.

"But how did you get in here?" Naruto asked.

"The Hokage told us to stay with you for the time being." Emerald replied as she patted Chrono.

"Besides, we decided that since you are letting us stay here for a time being, we decided to pay you back somehow." Nino added.

"Really! Then how about some of those jutsus you used eariler today?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Well... I guess the basics wouldn't hurt." Chrono muttered.

"Yatta!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran over to Chrono and started pulling him.

"Do you have anything tomorrow?" Chrono asked.

"Just a survival test." Naruto replied.

"I'll go with you tomorrow. Now go to sleep. You need to be at your best." Chrono stated.

Naruto nodded as he rushed over to his room. A voice quietly rang out from his mind.

'Keep away from the God.'

Naruto looked around and saw no one. He shrugged and quickly went to bed.

*Next morning*

The next day dragged Chrono out of his sleep due to Naruto's prodding.

"Chrono. Wake up. We have to go now." Naruto muttered.

"Yeah Yeah, I'll get up now Lyn." Chrono mumbled in his sleep.

"Lyn?" Naruto asked.

Chrono opened his eyes to see that it was Naruto.

"Ok Naruto. Just get me something to eat and we'll be on the way." Chrono mumbled as he got up and stretched his wings.

Naruto went to the kitchen as the dragon boy reequiped his sword and staff and yawned a bit. Just after that, Naruto returned from the kitchen with some cup ramen already made.

"That's fast." Chrono muttered as he grabbed the ramen and ate it.

He looked around to see that the two girls saw still asleep and Jaffar was not around.

'If I had to guess, Jaffar's out training.' Chrono thought as he went outside with Naruto.

"So, where do your team meet?" Chrono asked.

"At training ground seven." Naruto replied.

"Which direction?" Chrono muttered.

"That way." Naruto answered pointing out east.

"Ok then. Hold on tight and don't, for the love of all that's tasty, look down." Chrono said as he grabbed Naruto by his arm and took off toward the direction of the training ground.

"Ahhhh!!!! I'm gonna fall!!! I'm gonna fall!" Naruto screamed out.

Eventually, the pair made it to training ground seven where Sakura and Sasuke were waiting. Sakura and Sasuke looked up to see Naurto and the winged boy landing.

"Sakura-chan! Teme." Naruto muttered as the pair landed.

"Dobe." Sasuke retorted as Sakura started to get angry at Naruto.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that Naruto!" She yelled.

"Who are they?" Chrono asked.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura replied as she edged next to Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied.

"That's some reply." Chrono saracasticly muttered as Sasuke got up and looked at Chrono.

"Teach me." Sasuke muttered.

"Teach you what?" Chrono asked.

"Teach me to use those ninjutsu that you used." Sasuke demanded.

"If you are demanding it from me, then no." Chrono bluntly stated.

"What!?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"The only way to know is not through knowledge, but from the enviroment." Chrono crypticly replied.

"Then I'll beat it out of you." Sasuke muttered as he pulled out a kunai.

"Well. Looks like you guys are ready to go." a voice muttered.

Everryone turned to the source of the voice and saw Kakashi.

"Kakashi." Sakura muttered.

"You are their teacher?" Chrono asked.

"Yup. That's right Chrono. For your survival test, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. You are to take these two bells from Chrono." The white haired man said.

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"When did I agree to that?!" Chrono yelled.

"When you got here." Kakashi replied.

To that, Chrono had no answer to that. Kakashi handed Chrono the two bells.

"Take it easy on them." Kakashi said.

"I won't take it easy on them. If they intend to fight on the battlefield, they should know what to expect. A battle and war is the same thing. They have to be ready to die for their goals." Chrono coldly retorted as he tied both bells on the hilt of his sword.

Kakashi sighed as he pulled out a timer and set it.

"You three have until noon to get the bell from Chrono." Kakashi muttered as everyone nodded.

"Start!" 


	3. All for One

The field suddenly went bare save for three people. Two of the people was Chrono and Kakashi as the third person was Naruto.

"Ummm... Why aren't you hiding like your friends?" Chrono asked.

"I'm gonna take the bells, Chrono." Naruto stated.

"Be my guest then." Chrono replied as he drew his sword.

Naruto then made a cross handseal and called out, "Kage bushin no jutsu."

After the words was spoken, forty clones poofed into existance, surrounding Chrono. Everyone of them charged at Chrono with their fist raised. Chrono remained unfased as he activated his sky eye in his left eye. Chrono was mildly suprised as the eye did not show any of the clones.

'That's interesting.' Chrono thought as he rushed through the crowd of Narutos.

Chrono ducked and weaved through the Narutos until he slammed the flat side of the blade on the Naruto to his left. Instantly, the remaining clones dispersed as Naruto was sent flying backward and slammed on the dirt.

'What!?' Sasuke mentally exclaimed.

'No way.' Sakura thought.

"How did you know?" Naruto exclaimed.

Chrono's reply was a smile and a reply.

"The eye sees all. I'll show you rookie fighters only two of my special techniques that I created with my control over the elements. Doragon Kata: Bou ikusen kirinuki!" (AN: Dragon style: 1000 cuts)

Chrono vanished from the genin to be's view and appeared behind Naruto. One thousand cuts appeared on Naruto's body at the same time, causing Naruto to collapse on the dirt, too much in pain to speak at the moment.

'What!? How did he do that?!' Sasuke thought as he looked at the display with some fear.

'Oh no. I'm going to die if he finds me.' Saukra thought as fear gripped her.

"Now, I think that Sakura should be the next one to realize that importance of the battlefield is more important then looks or love." Chrono said as he used his eyes to locate Sakura.

'I have to move.' Sakura frantically thought as she ran into the forest. She ran as fast as she could until she was tired and looked around.

"I'm save." Sakura muttered.

"Are you sure?" Chrono's voice called out.

Sakura looked up into the sky and saw the wingded man. She started to run when the earth around her rose to the point that she could not jump high enough to clear it. Chrono landed inside the enclosement and drew his sword. Sakura drew her kunai with shaky hands and prepared to fight.

"Your hands are shaky." Chrono remarked.

"Get away from me." Sakura exclaimed as she threw all other shurikens and kunais she had at Chrono, who deflected them.

"Time for you to go to sleep." Chrono said as he rushed in to attack.

Sakura shrieked and fainted on the spot. Chrono stopped his attack and sheathed his sword.

"Maybe I overdid it on her. But she had it coming." Chrono muttered as he lowered the earth to normal level.

As soon as the earth reached normal level, five shurikens burst out of the bushes behind him. Chrono turnned and blasted air at the attack, deflecting it. Sasuke jumpped out of the tree beside of Chrono and landed with his kunai out.

"Looks like you decided to stop hiding Sasuke." Chrono muttered.

"The dobe didn't stand a chance. I will take a bell." Sasuke smirked as he got into a taijutsu stance.

"Trust me. You won't even touch me." Chrono retorted as he prepared for the attack.

Sasuke rushed in and tried to slash Chrono's sword hand, but that left Sasuke with only a kick to the face and a punch to the gut as Chrono backed up.

"Come on. After seeing Naruto failing in that tactic, what makes you so sure that you can beat me with that?" Chrono asked as the bell ringed in Sasuke's face.

What Chrono didn't see was Sasuke running through handseals until it was too late.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He yelled as he unleashed a breath of fire at Chrono from the ground, which engulfed him.

"Now, I need that bell." Sasuke muttered.

"What was that fire supposed to do?" Chrono asked as the Uchiha saw the fire spining around Chrono, but not touching him.

That only stired up Sasuke's anger even more as he punched, and stabbed at Chrono. Each block made Chrono smile and Sasuke get even angrier until Chrono shoved him back.

"How about this Sasuke. I teach you anything you want, in exchange that you tell Kakashi that you didn't get the bell." Chrono muttered.

"I'll have to get the bells anyways." Sasuke angerily replied.

"I have no choice then. Doragon Kata: Ketatamashii kire." (AN: Dragon style: Piercing slash) Chrono yelled as he slashed once.

As quickly as it happened, Sasuke's arms and legs recieved slashes, making him cry out in pain and forced him to the ground. Just off into the distance, a bell rang out.

"Looks like it's noon. Time to get you to Kakashi." Chrono said as he cut the bells from his hilt and placed them in his pants pocket.

He picked up the moaning Sasuke and Sakura and walked back to the clearing where Naruto was, wide awake and in slight pain.

"Here Kakashi. Two rookies that can't stand the battle. One fainted and the other rushed recklessly." Chrono said as he dumped both of them to the ground.

Sakura woke up to see everyone there and freaked out when she saw Sasuke slightly injured.

"Sasuke-kun! You killed him!" Sakura exclaimed pointing to Chrono.

"His injuries will heal in a second. You too Naruto." Chrono muttered as he pulled out his staff and chanted.

Soon enough, the pair's wounds closed up and healed, leaving no signs of the injury ever bing there.

"Well, from what Chrono told me and from what I saw. You three won't have to go back to the academy." Kakashi stated.

The three genin's hope rose before Kakashi shot them down.

"You three should quit being a ninja. Naruto, you rushed into an opponet without knowing what he was capable of. Chrono, tell Sakura and Sasuke their side" Kakashi said.

"Sakura, you failed to seek out aid from your team mates when you saw Naruto fall. Sasuke, you are just like Naruto even though he has a better anger management." Chrono stated.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and rushed to attack Chrono. Chrono easily put Sasuke down with a single hilt slam to the gut and tripping his feet out from under him. Chrono then pulled out his sword and slammed it beside Sasuke's head as he place his feet on his back.

"That's what I'm talking about. I used to be a tactician of an army. It was my responsibility to ensure victory and everyone's safety. Your three's display mocked everything I ever did and the job that I held. You also mock Kakashi's job as a ninja. But I give you one last chance. Sakura, kill Sasuke or I kill you three" Chrono muttered.

Sakura paled as she looked neverously at Sasuke.

"That's why you are put on teams. So situations like this won't happen. Those who abandon the rules is trash. But thoses who abandon their friends is worst the trash. You three get to a pole and neither of you will get lunch." Kakashi muttered.

The three marched to the pole and Chrono binded them to the pole by making the pole grow until it surrounded them so that they could not get out easily.

"That's settled." Chrono muttered until he saw three people walking to them.

"Chrono!!" Emerald's voice called out.

"Over here." Chrono replied.

Soon enough, Emerald, Nino, and Jaffar came over to the three genins to be, Kakashi and Chrono. Emerald placed a basket down and smiled.

"How about some lunch?" Nino asked.

"Good idea. You have enough for everyone?" Chrono asked as he looked at Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi.

"I do." Emerald replied.

"Just don't give any to them three just yet." Kakashi said.

Chrono looked puzzled until he looked at the three. He then saw that two of the three where staring at the food.

"You know, that's kinda cruel you know. Starving them." Chrono said as he undid the pole's grip by magic.

Sasuke and Sakura looked puzzled as Naruto rushed over to Emerald and Nino.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked.

"I have something different in mind. Come over and eat." Chrono muttered as he pulled out the bells and tossed them to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Will it have to do something with teamwork?" Kakashi whispered.

"Yup. It does." Chrono replied back.

The pair caught the bells and ran over to the picnic sight as Emerald and Nino finished setting up the food. Jaffar looked at Sasuke before sitting down. Everyone sat down and grabbed some food before Chrono sprang the test on the genins.

"Ok. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke. I'll give you both a test." Chrono muttered as the air consensed in the middle to form twenty people with a gap.

"Three of the air people was surrounded by the others. One kunai was thrown at you and your team mate that the kunai is aimed at is fighting another person. This kunai is laced with poision and is also aimed at the head. But at the same time, the general of the group is wounded and is retreating. Do you save your friend or kill your enemy?" Chrono asked.

"I'd save my friends. Those who abandon the rules is trash. But thoses who abandon their friends is worst the trash." Naruto stated.

Sasuke nodded as Sakura nodded just to follow Sasuke.

"Well then. As of today, we are team seven. We start our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi said as he eye smiled his three new subordinates.

"In any case, let's eat." Naruto said as he grabbed some of the food that was prepared, which happened to be Pharae style roasted ham with cranberry sause.

Everyone else decided to try some of the food, only Naruto, Kakashi (without ever removing his mask), Sakura and Sasuke where the only one that had their eyes widen to the taste.

"This is good." Naruto exclaimed.

"Where did you learn to cook this?" Sakura asked.

"It's a basic dish in Phara...hmph." Emerald said before Chrono and Jaffar covered her mouth.

"Emerald, we still can't trust them yet." Chrono muttered quietly.

"We can easily become capitives here." Jaffar tagged on.

Team seven looked oddly at the three while Kakashi suddenly looked interested.

'That's something. I'll keep an eye out for a chance to talk to Emerald.' Kakashi thought as he continued eatting his food.

Eventually, everyone finished eating the picnic and packed up.

"Naruto, meet me here tonight. I'll teach you with Nino and the others." Chrono whispered.

Naruto smiled and nodded. Chrono couldn't help but smile also as he patted his head. The group save for Naruto, Chrono and his group parted ways as they went back to Naruto's apartment. On the way over, Chrono saw a white eyed girl blushing at Naruto and hid back behind a fence.

"Guys, head back to Naruto's place for now." Chrono said.

"Is anything wrong?" Jaffar asked.

"Nah. I just want a walk for now." Chrono said.

"Ok. Nino, do me a favor and give Naruto the general basic about our 'ability'." Chrono said.

"Ok. Come on Naruto. I'll teach you alot." Nino said as she grabbed Naruto and dragged him to toward his apartment with Emerald and Jaffar following.

Chrono then flapped his wings and flew over the fence, seeing the girl looking out of the fence and looking at the spot that Chrono, Naruto and the rest of his group was. Chrono had a small smile before speaking up.

"You know, if you wanted to talk to Naruto, all you had to do is come out to us."

The white eyed girl jumped slightly as she looked up.

"I'm sorry." the girl replied as Chrono landed.

"No need. Did you want to talk to me?" Chrono asked.

"No." the girl replied.

"Jaffar?"

"No."

"Nino?"

"No."

"Emerald?"

"No. Sorry." the girl replied.

"You wanted to talk to Naruto?" Chrono asked as he watched her reaction.

The girl blushed as she nodded. Chrono then got had a rough idea on her situation.

"Hmm. What's your name anyways?" Chrono asked.

The girl backed up slightly before answering.

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata answered.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chrono. I have an idea. How about you come with me tonight?" Chrono said.

"Ano...what are we going to do tonight?" Hinata asked.

"Just take a walk in the training area. In any case, meet me at the training ground over there." Chrono replied smiling like a devil while pointing out the training ground he was at.

"Hai." Hinata replied as she turnned and walked away.

"She'll be interesting to watch. Could use come courage though." Chrono muttered as he walked back to Naruto's apartment.

The day waned off to the night as Chrono told Nino and Naruto to head off toward the training ground ahead of him. The pair complied as they left with Jaffar following them. He then left a few minutes after Nino and Naruto left with Emerald at his side. Soon enough, Hinata saw seen walking toward training ground seven. Chrono decided to get her with them.

"Hey Hinata." Chrono called out.

The white eyes of Hinata turnned to see him.

"Chrono-san. I thought we are going to take a walk." Hinata said quietly.

"Who is she?" Emerald asked.

"Oh. Hinata, meet Emerald. Emerald, Hinata." Chrono said as Emerald held out her hand for a handshake.

Hinata shook Emerald's hand and smiled a bit.

"Now that the introduction is finished, how about we get to the training ground." Chrono said.

"Walking there?" Hinata asked.

"Nah. I promised a friend to train him and I just figured that you could help him out." Chrono answered.

"I don't know. But I'll do my best." Hinata nervously answered.

"That's all we can ask from you Hinata." Emerald said as she gave her a reassuring smile.

The pair started walking and soon enough, they reached the training ground where Chrono saw the outlines of Nino, Jaffar, and Naruto.

"Yo. We're here." Chrono called out.

Nino and Naruto turnned to see Chrono and his group and smiled.

"I told naruto the basics." Nino replied.

Behind Chrono, Hinata, upon hearing Naruto's name, started to blush hard.

"Hinata?" Emerald asked in concern.

"Hinata, Naruto. I chose the both of you to learn the fighting style that us four know. Naruto, since I fought you eariler and beat you easily, you should work with Jaffar on your fighting style. With your Kage Bushin, you can easily become a feared opponet if you practice." Chrono stated.

Naruto smiled widely as Hinata smiled softly for Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said as Chrono continued speaking.

"Hinata, I have not fought you. But judging you stance, it looks like you know a fighting style. am I right?" Chrono asked.

"Hai. Jyuken." Hinata replied.

"Hmm. Then me and Nino will help you learn some of our abilities. Emerald, you don't mind learning some close quarter combat do you?" Chrono said.

"No. I actually was getting around to learning that." Emerald answered honestly.

"Work with Jaffar and we'll get there." Chrono said as he patted Naruto on the back.

Just as Chrono's hand touch Naruto's back, a surge of red chakra erupted and it slammed into both Naruto and Chrono, knocking both people out. Chrono's eyes glowwed blue as a bit of his energy went into Naruto.

"Chrono!" Emerald and Nino exclaimed.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed as she rushed over to him.

*Naruto's mind*

Naruto groaned as he got up and rose to his feet. He saw Chrono laying next to him. So he walked over and shook him.

"Chrono, wake up." Naruto muttered as he shook Chrono.

Naruto noticed that Chrono had his staff and sword whle he had nothing of his stuff. Chrono groaned as he got up and staggered a bit.

"Where are we?" Chrono asked.

"I don't know. But it looks like a sewer." Naruto replied as he looked around.

Chrono looked around saw the same thing.

"In any case, we better look for a way out." Chrono said.

Just after Chrono said that, a song started to come into the area.

"La La┘La La, Drop that sword when you come back. As I approach you my own reflection from the sword breaks my heart. La La┘La La┘When you first entered my chamber. I was not a bit surprised. For deep in my heart your love was already residing in it. La La┘La La┘Don▓t close your eyes. Let me stay forever lost in your eyes┘For you are my master, For you are my master┘You are forever the master of the Black Rose┘"

Chrono and Naruto turnned to see a lady with red fox ears, hair and nine tails in a skin tight kimiko walking toward them. Chrono placed one of his hand on his sword that he just realise that was there.

"Who are you?" Chrono demanded.

"I hope you were listening Naruto." The girl said with a suductive smile.

Naruto nodded dumbly as he stood behind Chrono abit.

"I want to tell you to stay away from him, God of War." the girl retorted.

"Why did you call him that and who are you?!" Naruto yelled as he raised his fist at the girl.

"He is the God of War. Anyone from the other realm knows about him and his crime. As for me, I am Kyuubi." Kyuubi replied.

"What does she mean?" Naruto asked as Chrono sweated a bit.

"I'll tell you later. But first thing first. Where are we?" Chrono demanded.

"Inside Naruto's mind." Kyuubi replied.

"What! How do we get out of here?" Naruto asked.

"You just have to wake up." Kyuubi replied.

"What's the catch?" Chrono asked.

"Why nothing. Just THIS!" Kyuubi said as a blast of her chakra slammed into the pair of them and the charka was absorbed into Naruto.

Naruto's form shivered as his human body morphed into a large fox the size of a horse with one tail before shifting back into his human form with a minor difference. Blonde fox ears erupted from the top of his head and a blonde tail erupted from his tail bone. Chrono managed to get a word out before he fainted.

"You bitch!" 


	4. Life of a ninja

The pair both woke up. But the difference began to make itself known as Naruto screamed out in pain as his body started to stir.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed as she saw his skin turn into fur and his size grew to the point that he can easily line up with the tips of the trees as two tails formmed.

Chrono, meanwhile, groaned as he got up to a standing position.

"Chrono!" Emerald, Nino, Jaffar, and Hinata exclaimed as they backed off from of Naruto in his new form.

"Geez. We have to settle this before the Hokage gets here." Chrono gritted.

"What do you mean?" A voice asked behind him.

Chrono grumbled as he turnned to see Sarutobi with a group of ANBU with him. One of the ANBU member was Yuugao.

"I don't know. One second, I just patted Naruto on the back, the next he's at least 20 feet high due to a lady inside his mind blasting me and him with some red stuff." Chrono replied.

"ANBU, secure the area. We have to stop Naruto." Sarutobi commanded.

ANBU responded by dispersing around the training area and prepared to use a jutsu when Chrono walked toward Naruto.

"Chrono!" Sarutobi exclaimed.

"Jaffar, Nino, Emerald. Clear this area. Hokage, you wanted to know the answer to the question I gave you yesterday." Chrono said as he stopped walking.

*Flashback.*

"That is something personal only that us four know about. If you want to know what these two scars mean, you have to pass my test. I'll give you one chance for an answer." Chrono replied.

"The question would be?" Sarutobi asked.

"Suppose there was another race besides humans and they seek to conquer. You are a part of that race and you are against their ideals as the opposite side only wants to live. Are you willing to abandon your kin, family, and friends to protect the other race?" Chrono replied.

*Flashback end*

Chrono glowwed blue before he spoke again.

"I'm not a human. I'm a dragon."

With that, everyone except for Nino, Jaffar, and Emerald gasped as Chrono's form started to change also. His wings grew in length and size as his human body grew scales and a tale before the transformation stopped, easily taller then Naruto's Kyuubi form.

"So this is what he was hiding from me. That's why he gave the questions. You are wiser then you look." Sarutobi said with a small smile.

Chrono let off a loud roar that woke the entire village up and soon enough every ninja above genin reached the site.

"Hokage-sama! Let us strike down the Kyuubi and the other demon!" One random chunin yelled out.

"I forbid it. The other ... being is helping us." Sarutobi yelled.

"Are you crazy?! Those demons will kill us!" the same chunin exclaimed before the wind got knocked out of him by Jaffar, who was beside him in a hearbeat without the majority of the ninja crowd knowing.

The energy stone Nino had glowwed as Chrono's voice spoke from it.

"Nino, get an illusion up and I can take Naruto out." Chrono replied.

"Ok Chrono." Nino replied as she started chanting.

Everyone stood back as the wind stirred around Nino and the transformed Naruto looked around as he saw visions of images passing at a rapid pass, confusing him. Chrono saw his chance and flew into Naruto and opened his maw to unleash an energy blast. The blast smacked Naruto point blank as it forced him into a daze long enough for him to revert back to his regular form. Sarutobi instantly walked up to Naruto and kneeled beside him as Chrono reverted back to his regular form.

"Naruto." Chrono muttered as he walked up to him with Emerald, Nino, Jaffar, and Hinata following him.

Naruto groaned a bit before opening an eye.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry. We're awake." Chrono assured before he looked at Sarutobi.

The look in the aged Hokage's eyes was lethal to all non fighters. Chrono took the message and walked over to Sarutobi.

"What do you want to know?" Chrono asked.

"This is better spoken in my office." Sarutobi said with no room for arguements.

Chrono understood as he looked over to Nino, Jaffar, and Emerald. The three nodded.

"We'll keep an eye over Hinata and Naruto." Nino said looking at the blonde boy.

"Take them to Naruto's apartment." Sarutobi commanded.

Nino and her group nodded as they picked up Naruto and went away with Emerald, Hinata, and Jaffar following. Chrono nodded as he followed Sarutobi by air as the aged Hokage jumped from rooftop to rooftop to the Hokage tower. Once there, Sarutobi opened the door to his office and the pair entered. Chrono stood infront of the desk as Sarutobi sat in his chair.

"So, tell me more about your unique form and what you meant by you being a dragon." Sarutobi muttered.

"Well, it started with this war and..."

Chrono then launched into the entire history of his past and the pain that he went through. His conversation then went into Elibe as he spoke about his time with Lyn and the Caelin uprising. Soon after that, Chrono dove into Nergal War with him, Eliwood, and Hector. The story ended at midnight with Chrono's escape from this execution and his appearence here. Sarutobi's mind was nearly blown out of the window after hearing Chrono's story.

"That's quite some story you have there. You being a God and sacrificing yourself to help humans out." Sarutobi muttered quietly.

"In any case, that's my story. The scar you saw on me is my only proof besides me turning into a Dragon. Nino, Jaffar, Emerald and I are strangers in this village and hearing that person's words sounds like my group won't be able to live long if it continues." Chrono muttered.

"That's an easy case. We can say that you have a Bloodline limit. I'll do the same for Naruto." Sarutobi said.

"Also one more thing. When I was in Naruto's mind, I met up with a lady that claimed that her name was Kyuubi. Why was she in Naruto?" Chrono asked.

Sarutobi sighed heavily and Chrono knew he was in for a heavy answer.

"Kyuubi was a demon. It...she attacked out village and nearly tore Konoha into pieces until the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to seal her into Naruto. Ever since then, everyone treated him like he was Kyuubi." Sarutobi replied.

"That's insane." Chrono muttered.

"But it's the truth. I had to put in laws for Naruto to have a chance and grow up like the other kids in the village." Sarutobi said.

"His life won't be easier any time soon. But I'll help him live his life to the fullest." Chrono stated as he turnned and started for the door. Sarutobi stopped him with a parting sentence.

"Show him a life where people like him can live without fear."

"I'll try my best." Chrono replied as he opened the door and exited.

Chrono left the Hokage's tower and flew back to Naruto's apartment where he saw Hinata waiting outside for him.

"Chrono-kun." Hinata said shyily.

"Don't worry. Is Naruto resting up?" Chrono asked.

Hinata nodded as she stared at his wings.

"Well. It's too late for you to head back to your home. How about you stay here for the night?" Chrono asked.

"Ano...Hai." Hinata said as a blush grew a bit more.

"That's settled then. You can sleep with Nino and Emerald. Jaffar and I will sleep outside." Chrono said as he entered the apartment.

Nino, Emerald, and Jaffar walked over to him.

"What did the Marquiess say?" Emerald asked.

"He's going to cover my and Naruto's transformation as a Bloodline limit." Chrono replied.

"Ok then. Jaffar, you and I are sleeping outside tonight." Chrono muttered.

Jaffar nodded as the two men walked outside. Eventually, everyone managed to get some sleep.

*Next morning*

The sunlight hit Chrono as he woke up. He looked around and briefly saw Naruto leaving the apartment.

"Hey Naruto. Why are you up so earily?" Chrono asked.

"I have missions today." Naruto exclaimed as he walked off to the Hokage tower.

Soon afterward, the door opened again and Hinata came out of the apartment.

"Hinata, you have missions also?" Chrono mumbled again after trying to get some sleep.

"Chrono-kun. I do." Hinata replied.

"I guess I'll go with you today and teach you a bit about my skills." Chrono muttered as he looked around.

Jaffar was no where to be found and Chrono shrugged it off as him training. He stood up and stretched for a bit before Hinata started to walk with Chrono flying beside her. As the pair made their way through, various shop keepers nodded and muttered , "Chrono-dono."

"Is everyone in this village always call someone with a Bloodline 'dono'?" Chrono asked.

"I'm not sure." Hinata replied.

Chrono nodded vaguely as he launched Hinata into his world of magical knowledge and by the time they reached the Hokage Tower, Hinata memorized the basics of magic. The pair entered the tower and meet up with her team, which was a boy with a dog, a nother boy with glasses and a lady with red eyes.

"Hinata." the dog boy said.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun." Hinata said as she walked over to the team.

"So you must be the boy who's team beat the ANBU member. I'm Kurenai." Kurenai said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chrono." The dragon boy said.

"You can't be that strong. The ANBU person was weak. I can beat you easily." Kiba said before Shino placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Don't. Chrono has briefly demonstrated a portion of his true strength just by controling the elements. I won't be suprised if he knocked you out without even moving." Shino stated.

"Besides, the ANBU lady gave me a harder time then you would. Hinata, I'll see you later for your lessons." Chrono said as he left the area.

Outside of the Hokage's tower, Chrono saw Emerald passing the tower.

"Emerald. What are you doing here?" Chrono asked.

"I was just looking around for a weapon shop so I can get a sword." Emerald said smiling.

"Hmm. I guess I can kill some time. Let's check that shop there. The Ten Swords eh." Chrono muttered as he and Emerald walked into the building.

Shelfs were littered with Kunais and tags and all other weaponry as the pair entered the shop. At the counter, sat a girl with twin bun hair girl in a pink chinesse shirt.

"Hello?" Emerald asked.

"Hello. Welcome to The Ten Swords. How can I help you?" the girl asked.

"My friend here is looking for a sword." Chrono replied.

"Oh. I can help you there. My name is TenTen." TenTen said.

"I'm Chrono and Emerald is the one that wants a sword." Chrono said.

Emerald smiled as TenTen took Emerald to a section of the store. The door opened behind Chrono. He turned to see Jaffar there.

"What are you doing here Jaffar?" Chrono asked.

"Just to see the weapons." Jaffar muttered before he looked around.

Chrono sighed as he waited for the two. After twenty minutes, TenTen and Emerald came out from the section with a Katana that had an Emblem of fire in it's sheath.

"I got your payment. If you need anyone to help you out, just talk to me ok?" TenTen stated as she handed the Katana to Emerald.

Jaffar appeared back from his section of weapons and looked at Emerald.

"I'll help you with some basic stances, attacks and defense." Jaffar muttered.

"Thanks Jaffar. Where's Nino?" Emerald asked.

"Over at the hospital playing with the kids." Jaffar replied as he left the shop to pick up Nino.

"Well, let's get back to the apartment." Chrono muttered.

"Yeah. Let's go." Emerald said cheerfully as she linked arms with Chrono.

The pair left the shop and took a road toward Naruto's apartment.

"It's been awhile since we have been in a peaceful place." Emerald said.

"Yeah. I just wonder what Eliwood is doing?" Chrono muttered.

"I'm sure Ninian and Eliwood is doing fine. It's Hector and Lyn that worries me." Emerald pointed out.

"Yeah that's true. How they got together is something close to a mystery to me." Chrono laughed a bit as they reminise back on the old days.

Eventually, they made it back to Naruto's apartment where said owner of the apartment was waiting for them.

"So Naruto, ready to learn some of our style?" Chrono asked.

"Yup. I saw that Hinata girl and told her to head to the training ground." Naruto said.

"Let's get going then." Chrono said.

This schedule went on for another week until Naruto's outburst. During that time, Chrono managed to get Naruto working on his newly aquired transformation, but not without much success. Hinata excelled in the magical arts that he and Nino taught her and was making fire out of air quickly as Naruto's battle style quickly improved. The training schedule was interupted when Naruto decided he had enough of his D ranked missions.

*One week later, Hokage Tower*

"I had it with the cat! I want a real mission!" Naruto yelled as Chrono, Nino, Jaffar, Emerald and the rest of team seven closed their ears a bit.

"You just became genins just a week ago." Iruka mumbled as he pulled a scroll with a label 'D' on it.

"Well, I'm sure that Sakura and Sasuke have the same idea." Chrono pointed out as he looked at the pair.

Sakura flinched slightly as Sasuke didn't show any signs of acknowledgement.

"Well... How about we let them go on a 'C' ranked mission?" Sarutobi said sitting beside Iruka.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed as Kakashi looked at his team with some amusement.

"Well then, bring him in." Sarutobi said as the door behind Chrono opened.

Everyone turnned to see a man with a sake bottle in his hand and slightly drunk.

"Everyone, this is Tazuna." Sarutobi said.

"That's Master super Tazuna." Tazuna corrented in his drunken state.

"It don't matter. What's their mission?" Chrono asked.

"They are to take Tazuna back to Wave Country and protect him from any bandit attacks." Sarutobi muttered.

"Why give me a group of genins? The orange looking boy looks like he'll chicken out first." Tazuna said.

Naruto snapped as he rushed to punch Tazuna. Kakashi grabbed on Naruto's jacket and held him back.

"Naruto, you don't want to kill our client before our mission started." Kakashi sighed.

"Besides, killing your client out of a fit of anger won't look good for the future Hokage." Nino tagged on.

Nino's comment defused Naruto in a heartbeat.

"I'm also going to send Team 8 with you. They have already been briefed and will be waiting for you at the main gate. Chrono, I would like you and your group to go with them to see what a mission here means." Sarutobi said.

Only Chrono and his group caught the meaning behind the aged hokage's words as team seven and Chrono's group left.

Outside the building, Naruto went ahead to start packing his stuff as Sakura also left to pack her stuff. Nino and Emerald followed Sakura with Jaffar following Kakashi. Sasuke suddenly grabbed Chrono's wrist and pulled out a kunai and held it infront of Chrono's face.

"I want to know how you did those jutsus." Sasuke muttered angerily.

Chrono's only reply was a sudden blast of dust and wind in Sasuke's eyes as he knocked the kunai out of his hands and shoved him away.

"I won't teach you anything. I can see that you only want it to further your own ambitions." Chrono muttered before taking off into the air.

Sasuke rubbed the dust out of his eyes and looked around just to see Chrono flying away. He grunted in anger as he marched off to his house to pack his stuff.

Chrono landed at the main gate and grumbled by the recent turn of event.

"What's with that jerk Sasuke. I bet he never place a knife on a fellow villager." Chrono mumbled.

Unknown to him, Ino happened to be walking past the gate when she heard Chrono speak. She heard Chrono and stomped over to him.

"Don't call Sasuke a jerk. Baka!" Ino yelled in his face.

"Who are you?" Chrono muttered as he looked at Ino.

"It's Ino for you." Ino replied.

"I stand by what I say. If you want to change my opinion, beat me up then." Chrono replied.

Ino shifted nervously. After seeing Chrono's team easily beat an ANBU member, she took note not to cross his pass. But didn't mean that she would stop and degrade him.

"In any case, Sasuke can beat you any day." Ino bluntly stated.

"Really? Because I just beat him yesterday and just earlier. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto can vouch for me." Chrono retorted even though he was the main cause of Sakura going out cold, Naruto being cut up a bit and knocking Sasuke out.

"You...Sasuke? Hahahaha." Ino laughed.

"In any case, you better beat it before I send you back to your place in pieces." Chrono grumbled having enough of Ino.

Ino looked offended before marching off just as Team 7 and Team 8 came along with Tazuna.

"Are we ready?" Kakashi asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Kiba exclaimed as Akamaru barked.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered as she stood beside Chrono.

"Jaffar, Nino, Emerald. Any trouble?" Chrono asked.

"We had no trouble. Sakura brought so much makeup I had to dump them." Emerald said as Sakura simply looked miffed before floating back to Sasuke's side.

"Hinata, Naruto. I'll teach you two along the way." Chrono said.

The said pair nodded.

"Well, we should get going then." Kurenai said with a warm smile.

Everyone nodded as Chrono flew beside the group as they left the gates of Kohona. 


	5. March to Wave

The trip was somewhat loud to everyone. The reason why, in Chrono's opinion, was Kiba and Sakura.

"Man. I am thankful that you are not like that Jaffar." Chrono mumbled as he watched Kiba boasting loudly while Sakura hovered around Sasuke.

Kurenai and Kakashi was beside Tazuna with Shino. Naruto, Hinata and Chrono's group was somewhat behind Kakashi and Kurenai as they contiuned teaching them in their fighting style, although Chrono defused a ticking bomb early with Sasuke who demanding them to teach him. That only got Sasuke a new bruise to nurse from Nino and Emerald, who didn't take to Sasuke's way of asking very nicely.

"I hope we can fight someone soon." Naruto said.

"What can you fight with? You'll just stand there cowering in fear." Kiba retorted back.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata exclaimed as she looked at Naruto.

"Knock it off." Chrono mumbled while he kept his temper in check.

"Or what?" Kiba retorted.

"Or I'll sent Jaffar at you." Chrono retorted before looking at Jaffar.

He then saw Jaffar's dead serious face as he was looking at the ground.

"What's up?" Nino asked.

"It hasn't rained and there's the puddle here." Jaffar replied.

Everyone stopped and turnned to see the said puddle.

"Hmm. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke. Protect Tanuza." Kurenai said.

The said genin took up their stations around the said man as Kakashi, Kurenai, Chrono and his group prepared to fight.

The water grew until is resembled two human shape. Suddenly, the two figures rushed out ot Kakashi and ensnared him in a sharp chain. The pair pulled and Kakashi was servered.

"One down." One of the chained men said before rushing at Kurenai.

Chrono sighed as he snapped his fingers. The earth rose slightly and tripped the chained men, causing them to stumble forward. Sasuke took this advantage to pull out a kunai and shuriken and throw them at the chain with the shuriken first. The chain was pinned down to the earth effectivly causing the chained men to fall to the dirt again. They quickly disconnected the chain and rushed pass Kurenai and toward the genin group before three things happened. Kakashi jumped out of the bushes and clothlined one of the men as Kurenai activated a genjutsu and forced that ninja asleep while Chrono and Jaffar rushed in and tackled the second attacker, effectivly knocking him backward just enough so Chrono would pin his sword on his throat.

The rest of the group save Shino was slightly shaken at the brief fight that happened. Naruto and Sakura was shaken while Kiba looked around hoping for more enemies to come out and attack.

"That should stop them. Now then, Kakashi. Can you take him? " Chrono muttered.

Kakashi nodded as he siezed the man and dragged him over to a tree with Kurenai while Sasuke landed and smirked.

"Are you ok, Scardy cat?" Sasuke taunted as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto got highly offended. Just as he started to open his mouth, Nino and Emerald placed a hand on him.

"Don't worry Naruto. You'll do great next time." Nino muttered with a smile.

Naruto nodded slightly as Chrono and the others came back. Kakashi did not have good news.

"Tanuza. You didn't tell us that there was going to be ninjas on this mission. You are very lucky that none of our pupils were killed." Kakashi muttered.

"This mission is classified at a B ranked mission." Kurenai muttered.

"Well... we can't afford an expensive B ranked mission. We can only afford a C ranked mission." Tanuza said.

That caught Chrono's interest.

"What do you mean you can only afford C ranked mission. Isn't your country decently well off?" Chrono asked.

"Well. There's this man named Gato and he's controlling all the water shipping routes. Because of that, most of Wave island is poor. So I decided to make a bridge. But Gato then started sending ninjas after the workers. Everyone was injured until I'm the only one left. I had to gather up the little remaining money I had and hire some ninjas." Tanuza said.

"Hmm. That is something." Emerald muttered as she looked over to Chrono, Kakashi, and Kurenai.

"What do you think Chrono?" Nino asked.

"Sounds like they need some liberation." Chrono replied.

Emerald and Nino smiled.

"What about you?" Jaffar muttered looking at Kurenai and Kakashi.

"We'll leave it up to the genins. Offically, we should turn back to Kohona." Kurenai said.

"No! We can handle it!" Kiba exclaimed.

"We have ten able fighters with us. We can handle it." Shino said.

"Hai." Hinata muttered quietly.

Naruto and Sakura nodded as Sasuke smirked.

"Hmm. Then it's settled." Kakashi muttered to a relieved Tanuza.

Eventually, the night came early to the group as everyone set camp up. Naruto and Hinata saw Chrono and his group already finished setting up their camp.

"Chrono, can we continue our lessons?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Chrono looked and saw that Sasuke and the rest of the group was looking at him. Chrono sighed.

"Not tonight Naruto." Chrono muttered as he saw Jaffar standing there.

"You keeping watch Jaffar?" Nino asked looking at him.

"Yes." Jaffar replied.

"Ok. Night Jaffar." Emerald said as she and Nino went into the tent and fell asleep.

Everyone quickly fell asleep until Chrono was the last one who was awake with Jaffar.

"Jaffar, care to help me in a matchmaking attempt?" Chrono asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Jaffar nodded as he got up.

"I'll get Hinata. You get Naruto and his sleeping bag." Chrono said.

The pair went and retrieved their target and set them down. Chrono then quickly went to work as he placed Hinata in the sleeping bag with Naruto and he made sure that Naruto's arms were in a position that he was hugging her. After all was said and done, Chrono smiled as he made Jaffar swear not to reveal their hand in this before he went to sleep.

*Mindscape: Naturo*

The sight of the newly changed area met Naruto as he looked around the open green plains. His eyes explored the plains until his eyes laid on a fimilar and somewhat hated sights of Kyuubi.

"Naruto. You came to me." Kyuubi said as she turnned to face him.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"I just want to hold you close to me." Kyuubi replied with a smile.

Naruto backed up.

"Why should I trust you? You made my life a living hell!" Naruto retorted.

As soon as the words left his mouth, he instantly regreted them as Kyuubi started to tear up.

"It's not my fault. It was him. His eyes made me go crazy. He wouldn't stop saying that Kohona needed to die." Kyuubi sniffed.

Naruto looked unsure on what to do and decided to at least pat her on her shoulder. Kyuubi sniffed a bit before smiling.

"Thank you. Just be careful of the traitor god." Kyuubi said before Naruto faded out.

*Path to Wave: Morning*

Hinata was the first one to wake up. She groaned as her eyes slowly adjusted to the morning light. As soon as her eyes focused, her sights closed in on a blonde haired boy in very close quarters with her.

'I slept with Naruto-kun. I slept with Naruto-kun. IsleptwithNarutokun.'

Hinata's mind was about to explode when Kiba came out of his tent yawning and spotted the pair.

"Teme! What the hell are you doing Naruto!?" Kiba yelled as he ran over to the pair.

Everyone woke up and everyone but Naruto ran out to see the commotion. Naruto saw his position and jumped out of the sleeping bag and rushed behind Chrono and Jaffar.

"Geez. Kiba, learn subtle message of the moment." Chrono mumbled as he saw the sight.

Sakura looked at the scene and witfully wished that Chrono would do that to Sasuke while said boy snorted before heading back into the tent to prepare for the day. Soon enough, the group is back on the road with Naruto walking with Chrono's group. The road soon lead to a body of water as they saw three boats.

"Expecting us are we?" Kurenai asked as Tanuza walked to the boat.

Everyone got into the boats and soon enough, they started to jet toward Wave Country. Chrono flew beside them as Kakashi decided to asked him a question.

"Chrono, I want to know something." Kakashi said.

"Go ahead." Chrono replied.

"Complete mastery of an element requires the user to undergo training until they can use the element to a certain extent. Then here you come, only eighteen ish years old and already you have mastery of all four elements. How did you do that?" the white haired man asked.

Everyone looked at Chrono wondering how he was going to answer the question.

"Hmm. Sometimes I wonder myself." Chrono replied as he made the air around him compress abit before flying below the water and up repeatedly.

"Looks like you are not going to get any answers from him anytime soon." Kiba muttered with a snort.

"We have our secrets Kiba. Chrono is no exception. He'll tell us when he's ready." Shino replied.

"Yeah. His secrets is too sensetive for anyone to know at the moment." Jaffar stated.

"What is his secret?" Sasuke asked.

"We don't even know his secret." Nino said as she looked at the bubbled form of Chrono under the water.

"We met him at one point or another. Out of all the things he said, he never once mentions his secrets." Emerald said.

Chrono overheard the conversation through the energy stones and replied with a quiet 'thank you'. Soon enough, fog rolled into the area and soon enough, an unfinished bridge came out of the fog.

"Is that it?" Hinata asked.

"Yup." Tanuza replied.

"So we are to protect you on this bridge?" Sakura asked looking at the said bridge.

"That's the mission." Sasuke replied.

They passed under the bridge to see a beautiful port village. The sun shined calmly as they ported and disembarked. Chrono landed on the deck and looked around.

"This is a calm village." Hinata said.

"Yeah. I hope our trip to Tanuza's house is uneventful." Jaffar muttered.

"Yeah." Nino said as everyone followed Tanuza out of the port and took a path toward his village.

On the way over, a dense fog engulfed the group.

"Of all the luck we have, we had to deal with fog." Chrono muttered.

"Is it always this foggy on Wave Island?" Shino asked.

"It's not this foggy." Tanuza replied looking around.

Naruto heard something in the bushes and on reflex, tossed a kunai toward the bushes. Everyone stood still as Chrono activated his sky eyes and searched the area that Naruto threw the kunai at.

"There's nothing there." Chrono stated as Kakashi walked over to the bushes to see a white rabbit.

'The fur is white only in winter. It must have been kepted indoors.' Kakashi thought before he heard a swoosh.

"Everyone down!" Kakashi yelled as he pulled out a kunai and jumped over the flying blade.

Chrono and Jaffar pulled out their swords and also jumped over the blade while everyone else hit the dirt to avoid the spining blade of death. Everyone got back up to see the blade land in a masked man's hands.

"Who are you?" Kakashi demanded.

"Hakate Kakashi. Master of over 1000 ninjutsus. Also known as the 'copycat' Kakashi. I'm honored." The masked man said.

"You're Zabuza. The Demon of the Mist." Kurenai stated as she pulled out her kunai.

"I'd watch your back if I were you." Zabuza said.

Jaffar got the sinking feeling, turnned and quickly blocked several fireballs that nearly slammed into him.

"That's what I expect from a mere human like you." Another voice called out from the mist.

Chrono, Team 8, and Emerald turn to see another winged man walking toward them. Unlike Zabuza, he had two kunais already out as his black ninja gear came custom with wing slits for his grey foreboding wings to come out.

"Who are you!?" Chrono demanded as he eyed the new man.

"I'm like you, Chrono. A traitor to our kind and friend to none. But for you, just call me Zuuma." Zuuma replied.

"Zuuma? The God of Death!?" Chrono muttered visably going white.

Jaffar and Emerald took note of this.

"Chrono, we can beat him." Emerald said.

"No he can't. I am far stronger then the God of War." Zuuma said.

The genins looked at Chrono, then to Zuuma.

"So... let's fight for our lives." Zuuma muttered as he pointed at Chrono.

A sudden pillar of fire erupted below him, not giving him enough time to protect himself from the fire. All of the genins looked shocked as Chrono came flying out of the pillar. Zuuma took to the air and rushed toward Chrono, who prepared his sword and magic for the attack. Emerald prepared her bow and arrow while Nino started chanting a spell for an illusion. The genins were split on either helping Kurenai and Kakashi or aiding Chrono and his group. Over it all, Zuuma screamed his battle cry.

"Let this be your requeim!" 


	6. Dragon Mist Ambush

The field was silent as the tension rose. Both sides faced the other with hatred in their eyes. The two groups sprang into action as Kakashi, Kurenai, and Team 7 took on Zabuza while Chrono and his group along with Team 8 attacked Zuuma.

*Chrono's battle*

Chrono rushed in with Jaffar as the pair of them unleashed several slashes toward Zumma.

Zuuma easily dodged the slashes and kicked Jaffar in the face before backhanding Chrono to the dirt. Emerald and Nino unleashed a volley of magic and arrows toward Zuuma while Kiba rushed up to him rasing his fist to punch him. Quick in a blink of an eye, Zuuma dodged the volley of arrows and slammed his fist into Kiba's gut, sending him skiding backward.

"It's useless. I outstrip you all in battle." Zuuma yelled.

"We'll see about that!" Chrono yelled as he and Jaffar rushed up to Zuuma.

Chrono unleashed a burst of fire above Zuuma, forcing him to fly near the ground where Jaffar and Chrono started their sword duel with Zuuma.

*Kakashi and Kurenai's fight*

Zabuza ran through some hand signs as he eyed the two jounins and the genin team. Finishing up his handseals, he spoke, "Kirigakure no jutsu."

Mist rolled into the area as his form disappeared. Kakashi pulled up his hatate while Kurenai ran though handseals and tried to put up a genjutsu, but with no success.

"His chakra is flooding the area. Genjutsu is useless." Kurenai whispered as she pulled out a kunai.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. Formation C." Kakashi declared.

The three nodded as they surrounded Tanuza and Kurenai covered the last open spot that was left.

"Be on your guard." Kurenai said before Zabuza's voice called out from the mist.

"Head, heart, kindey, liver, lungs. Which one do I want to target first?"

A surge of killing intent slammed into Kakashi's side of the battle, but he and Kurenai remained unaffected by the amount there was. Sakura was shaking badly as Naruto and Sasuke looked nervous.

"Don't worry. I never let a comrade die." Kakashi muttered as he noticed his genin team shaken.

A sudden blast of killer intent came from Chrono's side of the fight, bringing relief to team 7's genins.

"Looks like your friends aren't doing so well." Zabuza muttered as he appeared behind Kakashi with his sword out to slice his head off.

Kakashi ducked under the slash as he kicked Zabuza away from Tazuna and into the water. He followed Zabuza to that water, but that proved to be a fatal move as Zabuza ran through some handseals and slammed his hand into the water. An orb of water engulfed Kakashi and trapped him.

*Chrono's fight*

Under the wall of fire, Jaffar and Chrono were knocked backward as Zuuma kicked them both at the mid section of their chest. Nino unleashed a fire spell along with Hinata at Zuuma as Emerald pulled out her sword and rushed in for the attack. Zuuma dodged the blade strike but was struck dead center of his chest by the fire spell.

"You..." Zuuma muttered before knocking Emerald aside and rushing toward Nino for an attack.

Bugs surrounded Zuuma as Shino walked over to Nino.

"Are you ok?" Shino calmly asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Nino replied as a massive burst of killer intent killed the bugs off of Zuuma.

"You think you can stop me with BUGS?! Big mistake." Zuuma spat as he launched 3 massive fireballs at Shino and Nino.

"Look out!" Hinata called out.

"Move!" Chrono yelled as he shoved the pair aside and pointed his sword out at the fireball.

The fireball suddenly rushed into the sword as Chrono cried out, "Doragon Kata: Tentou Mokushi" (Dragon style: Counter sight)

Chrono then slashed once as the absorbed fireball was sent at Zuuma, who deflected it easily, sending the fireball into the water. Chrono's sword was not so lucky as soon as the swing was finished, the blade shattered.

"Oh. You absorbed the fireball and sent them back at me eh?" Zuuma muttered quite amused,

"Redirecting something big as those fireballs takes up too much energy." Chrono retorted tossing aside the usless blade.

Zuuma smirked a bit before flying high into the sky.

"I guess I'll let you live. I would rather kill you when everyone needs you the most." Zuuma said before flying away.

*Kakashi's battle*

Kakashi and Zabuza was out on the water staring at each other as Naruto was afloat in the water.

'Sasuke and Naruto's attempt paid off. Using kage bushin and a fuuma shurkin just to get me out of the water prision that Zabuza inprisioned me in. They are quite something. Let's end this battle then.''

Zabuza smirked.

"You know something? That damn..." Zabuza started speaking.

"Eye of yours is pissing me off." Kakashi finished.

"What!!! How did you know..."

"What I was going to say next?" Kakashi finished again.

Zabuza then ran around Kakashi with the said man doing the same.

'It's like he can...' Zabuza mentally thought.

"Read my mind." Kakashi replied again.

"You can't mimic everything you damned monkey." Zabuza yelled as he started running through a long list of handseals.

Kakashi copied them perfectly as Zabuza's eyes widen a bit. He then made a bushin behind him and smirked.

'Bushins copy the jutsu user.' Zabuza thought before he looked over to Kakashi.

Kakashi stood there, but the bushin that came afterward was of him.

'WHAT!?' Zabuza thought as he was visably shocked to see Kakashi finish his list of seals.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

The water around him spun as it shot up, takiing the form of a dragon and crashed into Zabuza. The current slammed Zabuza into a tree as Kurenai and the genins jumped into the trees with Tazuna in tow. Kakashi then took out four kunais and threw them, pining Zabuza to said tree as he appeared beside him with another kunai out.

"How did you know?" Zabuza asked as Chrono and his group came over to them.

"I saw into the future. Your future is death." Kakashi replied as he went in for the killing strike.

A quick thud was heard as a sebon struck Zabuza's neck, causing Zabuza to go limp. Everyone turned to see a masked ninja standing in a tree. Kakashi placed a finger on Zabuza's neck and confirmed that he was dead.

"Who are you?" Chrono asked as Jaffar stood infront of them.

'This feeling. Why does that person feel like a dragon?' Chrono thought as the masked ninja replied.

"I have been hunting Zabuza for some time. I thank you for aiding me." the masked ninja replied as ther ninja jumped down and grabbed Zabuza before Shunshined away.

"Who was that ninja?" Nino asked.

"A hunter nin from the Mist Village." Kurenai answered.

"Mist Village? You mean there's more villages like yours?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah. Each village are willing to go great length to keep the secret of their village since each body of a ninja holds wealth of information." Kakashi replied as he put the hatate over his Sharingin.

"In any case, let's get to your house Tazuna." Kurenai said before everyone saw Kakashi hit the dirt.

"Kakashi!" Everyone exclaimed rushing over to him. Chrono flew up and got Tazuna off the tree before coming over to the rest of the group.

"He just collapsed due to Charka depletion. He'll be ok with some rest." Kurenai said as she and Tanuza grabbed an arm of Kakashi.

"My house is just past those patches of trees." Tazuna said as everyone marched.

Evenutally, the group reached a small house in the clearing as Tazuna smiled.

"My home." He muttered as he walked up to the door and opened it.

"Tazuna, welcome back. What happened to that man?" the lady asked as she came out of the kitchen.

Tazuna walked over to the lady and smiled.

"Tsunami, they are ninjas from the leaf. They will liberate us from Gato." Tazuna said as the leaf nins and Chrono's group entered the house.

"Let's get Kakashi into a room. Jaffar, scout the surrounding area. Shino, Kiba, Akamaru. Go with Jaffar and meet back here in ten minutes." Chrono stated taking command.

"Why should I listen to you?" Kiba demanded.

"Kiba. Listen to him. He knows what he is doing." Kurenai said as Tsunami led her to a room.

"Jaffar, you know what to look for. I also want a report on the condition of the village. Shino, Kiba. Scout the area for enemies." Chrono said.

Jaffar nodded as he, Shino and Kiba left the house. Chrono, Emerald, and the remainer of Team 7 and 8 went to the kitchen and sat down.

"What to do now." Chrono muttered as he looked at Naruto trying to win Sakura's heart while Sakura fawning over Sasuke, who was ignoring her antics while Hinata eyed Naruto and blushed a bit more.

A few minutes of waiting and Kurenai came down to the kitchen.

"So what do we know?" Kurenai asked.

"Once Jaffar, Shino and Kiba comes back, we'll get the current condition of the village." Emerald replied as she sat beside Chrono.

Right on cue, the door opened and the said three came in,

"Jaffar, report." Chrono stated.

Jaffar nodded as he walked over to Nino.

"No enemies in the general area. The village is in worse shape then any words can describe. It's almost as bad as the villages we were in under HIS rule." Jaffar muttered putting a slight more power in the word 'his'.

"Hmm. We'll take a look into it tomorrow. Hinata, Naruto. we're gonna train. We delayed it for too long now." Chrono muttered as he got up. Sasuke left the room and secretly exited the house through the window, preparing to follow the group.

Naruto, Hinata, and the rest of his group stood up and started for the door when Kurenai placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Chrono. I will have no more of this. If you have something to teach, teach it to everyone here." Kurenai said.

"Unlike you and the rest of the village, I am under no obligation to reveal anything about our fighting style to any and everyone." Chrono replied.

"But it benefits the village as the whole. I don't understand why you won't let anyone in the village learn your style." Kurenai said.

"It's because most people here already have a fighting style that they are deeply rooted in. Hinata and Naruto are still finding their own way and we want to help them along." Nino replied.

Nino left the house with Naruto and Hinata with Chrono following. Emerald and Jaffar was about to leave then Kurenai coughed a bit. They both stopped and turned to see what she wanted to say.

"I honestly don't understand him. You guys follow Chrono like he is a God. Even with that Zuuma guy came and beat you guys up, you still believed in him. Why do you follow his words even when your knowledge could benefit others?" Kurenai asked.

"It's because he saved me and Nino from an assassination." Jaffar simply said as he exited.

"It's not that he don't want to help your village. He has a hard time opening up." Emerald answered.

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm not suposed to tell you a piece of his past. But in a war, his side devised a plan that would bring the war to an end with major destruction to the opposing side. His army enticed him to help them by saying that they would use his power to make a bargin to the other side. He agreed to it and instead they took nearly all of his strength and created a weapon to start their plan. Chrono never took that deception well." Emerald replied as she left the house.

Sasuke saw Emerald leaving and started trailing her. Eventually, her trail led to Chrono, who was already training Hinata and Naruto. He saw Emerald walking over to Chrono as Chrono nodded as his eyes glowwed blue.

"Shoot!" Sasuke whispered as he fled the tree to escape the Sky eye's range.

On the ground, Chrono smiled a bit.

"Nothing around. Ok. Naruto. It looks like your training is paying off since you held your own against Zabuza. Hinata could use a bit more work. But overall, I'm inpressed. Both of you took up our fighting style and quickly improved in it." Chrono commented.

"Yatta!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

"Don't be celebrating just yet. Now the next part is to improve the speed of both style til the point that you can stand your own against one of us for three minutes." Jaffar muttered.

"Bring it on." Naruto muttered.

"Hmm. Ok. Jaffar, entertain him a bit. Hinata, you already have the Juuken. So we'll work with intergrating your magical attacks with Juuken so you have a style to call your own." Nino replied .

Most of the time was spent on that until Chrono called Naruto over to help him on his transformation. Chrono was very suprised to see that Naruto already had a good control over his fox form.

"Nice control at best. I work on the speed of the transformation so you can swap out of each form as quickly as you can. Either ways, it's time to head back." Chrono said.

Everyone went back to Tazuna's house and one by one went to sleep, tired from the day's event.

*Naruto's mind*

Kyuubi smiled as she saw Naruto falling asleep.

"Naruto. The fox chakra flowing through you will lead to my insurection as well as a new body for me to live in." She muttered as the mindscape quickly turned to a vague image of Naruto as a girl.

"Soon, I shall be among the living for you only deserve my love and my protection from Chrono." She muttered as she stretched a bit.

"Only a bit more longer my love."

*Next morning*

The morning was slightly tense as everyone crammed into Kakashi's room, who woke up from chakra depletion.

"You ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. But we all have some training to do." Kakashi replied.

"Why? Zabuza is dead." Kiba muttered.

"I doubt someone that strong is going down easily." Jaffar stated.

Kakashi nodded.

"The weapon the hunter nin used is odd. Sebon has the lowest death chances unless you hit a vital spot. Also, a hunter nin would only take the head and burn the body. But the hunter nin we met with took the body all together." Kakashi muttered.

"So it was a setup?" Sasuke muttered.

Kurenai nodded.

"We'll have to start training eh. Zuuma might be with them." Jaffar muttered.

"Yeah. Let's get started then." Chrono replied as everyone got up.

Tsunami gave Kakashi a crutch for his use as everyone left the house. Everyone went to the training ground that Chrono used the night before. It was there that Kakashi and Kurenai decided to give them a lesson in chakra control and told them to climb a tree with chakra.

As the genins started their training, Kurenai and Kakashi walked over to Chrono and his group who were stretching a bit. Chrono placed both hands on the ground and the dirt bubbled as two short swords was formed out of the dirt.

"How did you do that?" Kakashi asked.

"Since I control the elements, I can use them to my will. I lost my sword in the last fight, so I'm creating mine." Chrono answered.

Soon enough, two short swords was created and Chrono's group seprated and faced each other.

"You guys ready? We are not aiming to kill, so hold back a bit." Emerald said.

"Ready." Chrono, Nino, and Jaffar replied.

A gust of wind passed them as a leaf fell to the ground.

"Let's go!" Chrono yelled.

And training started.


	7. Silent Wave

It has been two days since the group from Konoha trained in Wave Country. Training has started and since then, each member has been doing their own thing to improve their chakra control by tree walking as Chrono and his group improved their battle skills. Eventually, Tsunami asked, Chrono, Sakura, and Hinata to gather some food for them.

"Ok, I guess. We are staying here after all. We might as well earn our keep." Chrono muttered as he saw Naruto in his fox form.

"What do we need to buy?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, some vegatables and fish." Tsunami replied.

"Hai. We'll get them." Hinata said kindly as the trio left the house with Naruto following them.

Halfway there, Chrono had his first view of the village.

"Was it always this run down?" Chrono muttered to himself as he lifted Naruto by wind magic and placed him in Hinata's arms.

Hinata held the fox form of Naruto closely as she looked around.

"I'm not sure if it was always run down." Sakura replied as they entered a supermarket.

Everyone was nearly dumbfounded as the shelfs that usually held vegatables was bare except for a few small pieces.

"Where's the produce?" Chrono muttered as he walked in.

"There is no produce ever since Gato took control of the water routes." The shopkeeper replied.

"But, not even enough food to survive. How could he..." Hinata whispered.

"Who is Gato?" Chrono asked.

"He's a shady businessman that controls the ship routes. Since we depend on those routes for our lively hoods, he is charging us three times the normal rates just to export food and he barely leave enough food for us." the shopkeeper replied.

Just then, two hands felt up Sakura and Hinata's backside. Sakura turned her fist in the general direction and clocked the pervert in the face as Hinata got out of Sakura's way.

"Pervert!" Sakura exclaimed.

Another hand tugged on Sakura's skirt. Said girl raised her fist to attack the person when she saw a kid no older then five holding both hands up as if asking for food. Chrono smiled bitterly as he pulled out his gold bag that he had from his time under Eliwood and Lyn and gave the kid five gold coin. Sakura added to that by giving the kid some candy. The kid smiled and left promptly.

"We have to stop Gato." Hinata said.

"Yeah." Sakura muttered.

"The question is now how to stop him. Either ways, let's get the food and head back." Chrono replied as he pulled out his healing staff and started healing the random injured that passed by him.

Eventually, the trio reached the house they were staying at. It was already getting darker as they entered the house. One of the occupants, a boy named Inari, stared at them before snorting and walking past them. They ignored this and proceded to the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

"Looks like Gato is a leech to this area and we need to get rid of him." Chrono muttered.

"Yeah. But remember that our orginal mission is to protect Tazuna until the bridge is complete and with Zabuza and his friend out there recovering, we might not know when they could attack again." Kakashi replied.

"But we have more people." Kiba pointed out as Akamaru barked.

"Number is not everything." Kurenai replied.

"In these kind of situation, we should be careful of what they could do next." Shino muttered as Sasuke looked around the kitchen.

"Why not just crush them?" Naruto asked.

"And risk losing over 6 genins? Not likely." Emerald replied as she looked over to Chrono, who was thinking.

"We also have to think about Zuuma. We had a hard enough time fighting him." Jaffar pointed out.

"That is true." Sakura muttered quietly as the kitchen became quiet.

A half an hour passed as dinner was served. Everyone had a front row seat to Sasuke and Naruto's eat til you hurl war. Afterward, Hinata and Naruto looked over to Chrono as they expected him to teach them something new.

"Not tonight you two. I have something I want to experiment with. Nino, Emerald, Jaffar." Chrono said as the said people got up and left the house.

The leaf nins followed Chrono's group and soon enough reached the training grounds where they saw Emerald, Nino, and Jaffar in a triangle surrounding Chrono.

"What do you think they could be doing?" Kurenai asked.

"I don't know. We don't even know thier past enough. This could be a great opportunity to learn more about them." Kakashi replied as the leaf genins kept quiet watching the four.

Out on the field, Chrono finished outlining his idea.

"This is highly potent magic that I am attempting here. Nino, I want you to prepare to reroute any magic up into the air. Jaffar and Emerald, take my stuff. If this goes right, I won't need the swords or staff." Chrono muttered.

The three nodded as Jaffar and Emerald took Chrono's stuff.

"Be careful." Emerald whispered as she kissed Chrono on the lips.

The trio backed up a bit as they gave Chrono some space. It was then that Chrono started chanting in a different language that neither his group nor the Leaf nins ever heard before. A wave of power washed over them as Chrono continued chanting.

"What is he doing?" Kiba whispered.

"It looks like he's praying." Hinata replied quietly.

"A person like him, praying?" Sasuke muttered as he watched Chrono with distaste.

"That's no prayer." Shino muttered.

"You don't know the language he is speaking now. What makes you so sure?" Naruto muttered.

"Because my Kikaichu bugs is refusing to tell me the source of the jutsu." Shino replied.

"We'll wait and see what Chrono does." Kakashi muttered.

Everyone watched as light started to spin around Chrono. The dirt around him bubbled as metal rose from the ground like liquid. Chrono then chanted even quicker as the metal morphed and bubbled until it formmed around his arms and sank into his arms. Chrono had to bite back a scream as he finished the last few lines of the chant and fell face first into the dirt. By instinct, Jaffar, Nino, and Emerald ran over to Chrono with Jaffar pulling out his two swords and looked around to see if anyone was spying on them.

"Chrono?" Nino muttered as she unleashed a healing spell on him.

His response was a groan as he got up.

"Did it work?" Emerald asked.

"I'm not sure until we test it out tommorrow. The infusion of metal manipulations is tricky at best and I could easily lose both my arms for it." Chrono replied as Jaffar grabbed one of Chrono's shoulder and placed it over his.

The leaf nins nodded to each other and left as Chrono's group left the field.

Back at the house, Sasuke looked out of the window mentally thinking to himself.

'How the hell does that sorry excuse of a warrior knows a jutsu as strong as that. I will beat it out of him if it's the last thing I do. I am an Avenger and I will use anything to kill him.' Sasuke thought as he slumped off to bed.

The next morning came as everyone was back at the training site. To Kakashi's expectation, almost everyone maganaged to climb a tree with just chakra. Except for Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke. Kakashi looked over to Chrono and Emerald, who were huddled together. He decided to speak to them for a bit as he walked over to them while Kurenai supervised the rest of the group.

"Yo. Chrono, Emerald." Kakashi said.

"Yo. Ah." Chrono muttered as his arms gave off a sharp pain. Emerald looked over Chrono's arms and sighed.

"Anything wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing major at the moment. Chrono was testing an experimental idea out and it didn't go well. I think." Emerald replied as she saw Nino and Jaffar coming back with some food.

"We brought lunch." Nino exclaimed as she held up a picnic basket.

Everyone sat down for some lunch and quickly finished when Kiba spilled the beans.

"So Chrono, what did that spell do to your arms?" Kiba asked before realizing what he said and covered his mouth.

"You can't keep your mouth shut." Shino stated calmly.

"I think it's a dud and it might end up hurting me. But I won't know until I test it out against my group along with the genins in a weapon match." Chrono replied.

"You sure? It looks like that it's hurting you more then we realize." Kurenai muttered.

"I need to know if it worked." Chrono replied as he got up.

The genins, Jaffar, Nino, and Emerald followed Chrono to the field and everyone got into position around Chrono.

"We are not going to hold back. Are you sure you want to go through this?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I need to figure out how to control the spells." Chrono replied.

"What if we kill you?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Don't worry. I escaped death too many times to count." Chrono said with a smile.

"Prepare yourself." Jaffar muttered as he pulled out his two short swords.

The genins pulled out kunais as Emerald pulled out her bow and Nino started chanting for a fire spell.

'Now or never. Let's see if the spell actually worked.' Chrono thought.

Sakura started the match as she threw some kunais at Chrono as Jaffar rushed at him. Nino sent a fireball toward Chrono as Emerald launched an arrow at him.

'Shoot. Can't dodge. I need a shield.' Chrono thought as he dove to the side.

A flash of light was seen as a shield matearlized on his left arm. Chrono saw the shield and realized what the spell actually meant as he raised the shield and deflected the kunais and turned to block Jaffar's attack.

"Looks like the spell worked. Now bring it." Chrono replied as he redirected the fireball to strike the arrow first before hitting the shield.

Eventually, the battle ended as the group returned back to the house. It was after dinner when Inari had enough.

"Why are you here? Why are you risking your lives to help us out?! You guys are not from here! All you guys are doing is trying to become a hero! Heroes dies too fast and for nothing!" Inari screamed as he had tears in his eyes.

"You really piss me off with your crying. You don't know a hard life and you act like you had it worse. I don't care about your history. So quit your crying crybaby!" Naruto exclaimed as he unleashed a bit of Kyuubi's chakra, instantly making Inari shiver.

Naruto got up and ran out of the house. Once outside of the house, he morphed into his fox form and ran to the training field where he turned back to a human and started to train again.

Back at the house, Chrono sighed as Inari ran to his room. Everyone else looked stunned.

"Kurenai, Kakashi. Can you talk to Inari for me? I want to talk to Naruto myself and I have a good idea on his location." Chrono muttered as he left the house.

The house was quiet as Tsunami and Tanuza quietly muttered that they needed to get to bed as they left the room. Soon after that, the girls left for their rooms as the boys sat back at the table thinking hard about what has said.

Outside, Chrono managed to find Naruto punching a tree in anger.

"You ok Naruto?" Chrono asked.

Naruto stopped punching the tree as Chrono walked over to him.

"I was always alone. Ever since birth, no one has ever acknowledge me except for oji-san and Iruka-sensei. Everyone shunned me. It hasn't changed until you and your group came and here Inari is crying like some sad hero in a show." Naruto muttered as he turned to Chrono.

"I can only say that your past is your strength that allows you to change the present and possibly future. It's because of your past that you aspired to become the leader of your village and it's because of your past that you made friends." Chrono muttered as Naruto sighed.

"Can you teach me more of your fighting style?" Naruto asked.

Chrono nodded as the pair got up and started to train again.

Back at the house, the girls sat in their room as Hinata looked around.

"Why is Naruto-kun so sensitive to Inari's words?" Hinata asked.

"He's just an annoying boy that just wants attention." Sakura muttered.

"Maybe being annoying is somehow his cry for someone to acknowledge him." Nino replied.

"Maybe. I just wish we knew more about his past." Emerald muttered as she looked at the moon.

*Naruto's mind.*

Kyuubi was partly in tears as she remembered the attack on Kohona.

"If only I had the chance to redo that day, I would become a human to help watch over you. Now, I'll do anything to get out of my prison just to be with you truly and it is almost complete. I'll be with you shortly. Just wait my love. Just wait." Kyuubi mutered as she looked at the female Naruto body that Kyuubi has prepared as she fondly called it, 'Naruko'.

*Next Morning.*

A lady walked into the forest as she had basket in her hands. Her small smile faded as she entered the Leaf's training field and saw Naruto and Chrono asleep. Naruto was in a patch of herbs while Chrono was sleeping on the tree. She looked at Chrono and made sure that he was asleep before she went over to Naruto with the intend to kill. Her hand made it to his throat when Naruto moaned in his sleep.

"No. It's not my fault." Naruto moaned.

The lady pulled her hand away from Naruto's neck and patted him on the shoulder.

"You're gonna catch a cold if you slepp out here." the lady said.

Naruto moaned as he woke up.

"Morning... who are you?" Naruto asked.

The lady looked at the hatate on Naruto's head as she found a question to dodge his question.

"That Hatate, are you a ninja?" the lady asked.

"Yup. I'm gonna be a Hokage soon!" Naruto exclaimed witha smile.

"Hokage eh. When you do, are you going to protect those who are precious to you?" the lady asked.

"Of course. Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, Chrono, and his group." Naruto replied smiling.

"I hope you succeced." the lady replied as she finished picking herbs and stood up.

She started to leave when she stopped a bit.

"By the way, I'm Haku. I'm also a man." Haku said.

"WHAT?!?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, waking Chrono up.

'How can a man be that beautyful.' Naruto frantically thought before Haku put his fears to rest.

"I'm kidding. I'm a lady." Haku replied as she left.

Haku walked for a bit until she reached Gato's hideout, she went in and found Zabuza's room. She entered and found Zabuza up.

"Zabuza-sama. You shouldn't be up right now." Haku said.

"Don't worry. In any case, let's prepare for the attack." Zabuza muttered.

"When is the attack?" Haku asked.

"Tommorrow." 


	8. Waves of Liberation

Naruto and Chrono returned to Tazuna's house to find the house empty except for Nino and Hinata.

"Where did everyone go?" Chrono asked.

"Kakashi, Kurenai and Jaffar went scouting. Kiba, Shino, Sakura and Emerald went into town to get some food for tonight. Sasuke went out to train." Nino said.

"Hmm. This is a great time to tell both of you almost everything." Chrono said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Chrono?!" Nino exclaimed looking scared.

"Trust me Nino." Chrono said.

Nino nodded as she looked at Naruto and Hinata.

"What secret?" Naruto asked.

"You remember the dragon that you saw when you met up with Naruto to train Hinata?" Chrono asked.

"Yes. I was thankful that it helped us." Hinata said.

"Well...the truth is..." Chrono started to say until.

*BANG*

The door slammed open as Kiba and Shino came in with Emerald. Following them was Kurenai, Jaffar, Kakashi, and Sasuke.

"You were lucky that we found that good sized meat." Kiba muttered.

"At least it's better then the fish you found." Shino said.

"The situation is still normal for now. We should keep an eye out for now." Kakashi muttered.

Kurenai nodded as Jaffar marched Sasuke into the room.

"Looks like everyone's here." Chrono muttered.

"Yeah. The bridge should be down within the next three days. Then our mission is over." Kakashi muttered.

"Hmm. Looks like it. Either ways, I'm gonna to take a walk a bit. Care to come with me Emerald?" Chrono asked.

"Yeah. I could use some time to cool down from the fishing." Emerald said as she and Chrono walked out of the house.

The pair walked from the house until they reached the port village where they saw the soon to be finished bridge. Throughtout the whole walk, Emerald had her arm wrapped with Chrono's.

"Man, seeing the village like this makes me wonder how Eliwood is doing." Chrono muttered.

"I'm sure he and Ninians are doing well. It's Hector and Lyn I am worried about." Emerald said.

Chrono couldn't resist a laugh.

"Yeah. I never expected them to fall in love." Chrono muttered.

"But I wanted to ask you something. Something very important." Emerald said.

" ahead." Chrono muttered.

"Well....after this is all over with and we find a place to stay, how about we..." Emerald started to say when...

"Chrono! Emerald!" Naruto's voice called out.

Chrono turnned to face Naruto, who was panting slightly.

"What's up?" Chrono asked.

"It's time to eat. Kakashi sent me to get you two." Naruto said smiling.

"Ok We'll head back now." Emerald said with a smile.

Her smile said, "Why Naruto?! Why can't you wait five minutes for me to ask Chrono."

The trio went back to the house and eventually went to bed except for Chrono, who woke up with a start at midnight. He got up, got dressed, and left the house in an attempt to free his mind of his nightmare.

"What's wrong with me? Ever sinced I died, those nightmares never stopped." Chrono muttered as he formmed a sword in his hand.

Above Chrono, Zuuma smiled as he pulled out two kunais, floating in the air by his wings.

"Well well well. The God of War , scared from a nightmare. I think you have more to worry about now." Zuuma muttered.

Chrono turnned to face Zuuma. Each eyeing the other with hate. Zuuma started the attack as he rushed toward Chrono and started hacking away at him. Chrono blocked and parried each strike as he stiked back with magic and several slashes of his own. Zuuma shoved Chrono backward as he launched his kunais at Chrono. Chrono jumpped out of the kunai's path and flew toward Zuuma, tackling him into the tree. He was about to slice Zuuma's head off when Zuuma punched Chrono in the gut and grabbed one of his wings.

"A dragon's strongest point is their wings. I wonder how you fare without a wing." Zuuma muttered as he ripped the left wing off.

Chrono screamed as his wing tore off. Without the support of his left wing, Chrono slammed into the earth groaning while grasping where his left wing used to be. Zuuma landed infront of Chrono and smiled.

"It would be good to kill you right now. But that wouldn't be fun now would it. So I'll wait till tomorrow to kill you. Right in front of your friends." Zuuma muttered as he flew away.

Chrono looked at the fading form of Zuuma as he embraced the fading darkness.

***Next Morning***

Emerald walked down the stairs and looked around. She was in Chrono's room to find it empty. She thought that Chrono was downstairs, so there she was looking around the kitchen. Sasuke sat brooding with Sakura beside him. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba sat across them talking quietly. Kurenai and Kakashi helped Tanuza set up for breakfast. Jaffar and Nino sat on the ground looking around. Emerald walked over to Jaffar and kneeled down.

"Did you see Chrono this morning?" Emerald asked.

"No. I didn't" Jaffar muttered.

"He might have went to the bridge." Nino pointed out.

"Hmm. That is something Chrono would do." Emerald replied before she stood up to help Kurenai and Kakashi setup for breakfast.

After breakfast finished, Team 7 and 8 with Chrono's group left the house with Tanuza. Along the way, the group encountered a bloody path with a single wing lying on the ground.

"What happened here?" Kiba asked.

"That's Chrono's wing!" Nino exclaimed as Emerald rushed over to the wing.

"He's injured." Emerald muttered stating the obvious.

"I'll scout for him." Jaffar muttered as he walked toward the forest, pulling out his short swords.

"I'll go with him." Emerald said tears building in her eyes as she picked up Chrono's wing and followed Jaffar.

"Let them go." Shino muttered as Hinata and Sakura tried to follow them.

Both girls returned to the group as they reached the fog covered bridge. The sight of bodies beaten along the contruction site made Tanuza run to the nearest worker. Just before he reached the man, a wave of killer intent washed over them as the ninjas of Kohona surrounded Tanuza. The fog cleared a bit to show Zabuza, the maked lady, and Zuuma waiting for them.

"So, how do you like my design? The sight of bodies laying on the ground. The only thing missing is the blood smeared on the ground with a missing limb." Zuuma muttered.

"Zuuma." Kurenai muttered as everyone pulled out a kunai.

"My battle is with you Kakashi." Zabuza muttered as he placed a hand on his sword.

"Sakura, stay here and protect Tanuza. You too Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Nino" Kakashi muttered as he and Kurenai prepared to attack Zabuza.

Zuuma smiled as he rose into the air and pulled out two kunais.

"Let's start this bloodbath then." Zuuma muttered.

***Forest near the bloodstain of Chrono*****

Jaffar and Emerald followed the bloodstain that led away from the path. Jaffar looked around and nodded as Emerald followed. Just then, the pair heard movement within the bushes. The pair ducked into the bushes and watched on as they saw two samurais walking down the same path they took toward Tanuza's house. The two had their swords out and slashed everything everything in sight.

"Should we go back to the house?" Emerald asked.

"If Naruto is awake, then he can handle them. Let's follow them just in case." Jaffar muttered as the pair followed them back.

The pair followed the swordmen back toward the house and prepared to attack them when the swordsmen broke the door down. A few seconds later a scuffle was heard and they dragged Tsunami out of the house with Inari following crying a bit.

"Stay back here." Jaffar muttered as he jumpped out of the bushes.

He landed behind the men and looked at them stoned face. The two swordsmen turned to see Jaffar.

"Who the hell are you? One wrong move and this lady becomes sushi." one of the samurai said putting the sword at her neck.

"Mom!!!" Inari cried as he rushed at the men, intending to attack.

The samurais didn't know what hit them. A quick two hit to the back of the neck along with swords disarmed and Tsunami beside Inari made Jaffar smile slightly as he saw Naruto standing beside Tsunami and Inari.

"I supose you saw the cut marks." Jaffar asked as Emerald came out of the bushes.

"Yup." Naruto said with a smile.

***Bridge***

The battle was not going well. Kurenai and Kakashi had a hard time defending against Zabuza and Zuuma while Sasuke tried to escape the masked lady's Demonic Ice Mirror dome. Sakura and Team 8 stood by as they guarded Tanuza.

"I won't hold back." The masked lady said as she held up sebons.

"Crap. I can't see her." Sasuke muttered as he is hit again by another barrage of sebons.

Outside, standing back to back, Kakashi and Kurenai faced Zabuza and Zuuma.

"This isn't good." Kurenai muttered staring at the smirking form of Zuuma.

"Yeah. If we attack one, the other attacks." Kakashi muttered as he eyed the hulking form of Zabuza.

"Time to end this." Zuuma said as he and Zabuza rushed in for the kill.

Suddenly a piller of water slammed into Zuuma, sending him upward as a figure appeared infront of Zabuza and kicked him backward. Another figure jumpped into the dome. Everyone turnned to see Jaffar and Naruto appear at the spot they appeared at as Emerald rushed over to Tanuza.

"Naruto!" Nino exclaimed.

"Jaffar!" Hinata said smiling.

"Emerald. Did you find Chrono?" Sakura asked.

"No. We had to help Naruto with an issue." Emerald replied.

Zuuma lowered closer to the ground and looked around.

"Who did that?!" Zuuma muttered.

"I don't specialize in illusions. I can use attack elements myself." Nino said with a smile.

"Die then!" Zuuma yelled as he flew straight at Nina.

"Shoot!" Kakashi exclaimed as he couldn't help the situation.

Suddenly...

"Doragon Kata: Tatsumaki Ken!" (AN: Dragon style: Tornado Blade)

Two swords slammed infront of Zuuma and morphed into tornados, ensnaring him and spinning him out of Nino and back toward the dirt.

"That voice!?!" Zuuma muttered with a wicked smile as he stood up and faced the source of the voice.

Everyone turnned to see Chrono rushing at Zuuma through the air and landed infront of them.

"Chrono!" Everyone exclaimed.

"You have some nerve ripping my wing off last night Zuuma." Chrono muttered as he morphed two swords back and got into his battle stance.

"How did you avoid death then." Zuuma asked.

"I had a healing done to myself." Chrono replied as he tossed to Nino a healing staff.

"Well, it's time to die then." Zuuma muttered as he rushed at Chrono with the swing of his kunai.

Chrono blocked with one sword and countered with the other sword that connected to Zuuma's left shoulder. Zuuma pulled back and threw both kunais. Chrono deflected the kunais and rushed in for the kill. Zuuma smiled and knocked the swords aside as he slammed his fist into Chrono's gut and sent him into the water.

"I'm suprised that you move so well with a wing missing. I'll retreat for now. I have some business to attend to." Zuuma muttered as he flew away.

"Get back here!!!" Chrono yelled as he used the magic to force the water below him upward as a boost.

By the time Chrono landed on the bridge, Zuuma was long gone as he felt a burst of evil Chakra.

"This feeling...Kyuubi!" Chrono muttered as he turnned to see Naruto punching the masked lady out of the mirror domes.

***Naruto's mind***

Kyuubi was smiling as she witness the scene.

"This is my chance to escape Naruto's body and return to the living." Kyuubi said as she unleashed more of her chakra.

***Bridge***

Naruto knocked the masked lady in the face again, smashing the mask in half. Naruto was about to punch the lady again when the mask fell off, revealing Haku's face. Naruto stopped his attack as Kyuubi's chakra faded away quickly.

"You're that lady from the medow." Naruto muttered.

"Yes. You must kill me." Haku said.

"What why?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"You took away my only purpose in life." Haku said.

"Purpose in life!?" Chrono muttered as he walked over to Haku.

"Yes. I live only as Zabuza-sama's tool." Haku said.

"That's stupid. If you lose your purpose, you find a new one." Chrono muttered.

A loud crackle was heard as Haku turnned to see Kakashi rushing at Zabuza with lighting in his hand. At that same time, a surge of evil Chakra washed over Chrono as he saw chakra pouring out of Naruto and taking human form.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku exclaimed as she created a ice mirror and stepped into it to stop Kakashi.

"Shoot. Emerald, Nino, Jaffar. Get to Naruto." Chrono muttered as he raised one hand at Kakashi while running over to Naruto.

The lighting in Kakashi's hand fizzed out as he slammed his hand into Haku's chest.

"Soft." Kakashi muttered before he got punched backward by a heavy blushing Haku.

Over with Naruto, Chrono and and his group met up to see the chakra forming up to a girl around Naruto's age.

"This chakra. Kyuubi!!" Chrono exclaimed as nine tails came out from behind her.

"Naruto." Kyuubi exclaimed as she latched on to Naruto.

"Ohhkayy. Chrono?" Nino asked.

"I'm lost just as much as you are." Chrono replied until he activated his sky eyes and gasped.

"Everyone, we got company." Chrono yelled as he turnned to look at one end of the bridge.

Everyone followed Chrono's instructions as they saw an army of thugs with Gato behind them.

"Gato." Zabuza muttered.

"So much for the Demon of the Mist. You can't even kill one old man and his body guards. I was hoping that they would kill you off and who knows, I might have sold your girl for another million or two." Gato muttered with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Kakashi, our fight is over." Zabuza muttered as he turnned to face Gato.

"Gato. You scum." Chrono muttered as he and Jaffar walked up to Zabuza.

"This is not your fight." Zabuza muttered as he placed a hand on his sword.

"He's the kind of guy that is left to you. We'll take care of his underlings." Chrono muttered as two swords flashed in both hands and Jaffar unsheathed his short swords.

"We got your back." Jaffar simply said.

Zabuza rushed toward the army of thugs as one sneered at him.

"You'll never reach Zabuza-sama. So give up now and we might spare your life." one thug muttered before being sliced in half.

"What?!? Get him!" Another thug said before his head got lopped off by Jaffar.

By then, All the thugs charged in at the pair. Ten thugs prepared to impale Jaffar and Zabuza when their hands suddenly stopped. Zabuza turnned to see Chrono pointing a finger at the thugs and smiled. Zabuza passed the thugs until he saw Gato. Gato panicked and turnned to run before he stopped in his track by the sudden drop at the bridge.

"Gato, I'll see you in hell. If you think I'm a demon now, well even demons grow up." Zabuza muttered as he swung his sword once, cleaving Gato in half.

"I got the thugs now." Chrono said as he send a strong blast of wind at the thugs, sending them off the bridge.

Everyone ran over to Chrono as Haku walked over ot Zabuza.

"Chrono. Great job." Nino exclaimed with a smile.

"Nah. The show goes to Zabuza. I just cleared the field for him. Naruto, is Kyushina ok?" Chrono asked looking at him and Kyuubi.

"Kyushina?" Kyuubi asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot your memory already?" Chrono replied as everyone but Nino, Emerald and Jaffar looked at her.

"That reminds me. When did Kyushina get here?" Kiba asked.

"She was here the whole time." Shino said as he looked at Chrono.

"Yeah. I met Naruto at a grassy field. He treated me like a little sister." Kyushina replied.

"Kakashi, Kurenai. Let's go talk to Zabuza." Chrono replied.

"No need." Haku said as the pair walked over to them.

"We would like to join your village." Zabuza muttered.

"That's great." Emerald said as Hinata and Sakura smiled.

"Not quite. There's a reward on Zabuza's head. He could be sent back to his village and executed." Kurenai said.

"Well, I'll talk to the hokage and see what he can do." Kakashi muttered.

Suddenly, a burst of cheer was heard as everyone turnned to see the entire village cheering for the downfall of Gato. They swarmmed the group and dragged them into the village. That night was one of the best thing that could of happened. Eventually, morning came as everyone left wave country. As Team 7, 8, Elibe, and Mist pair left. Tanuza spoke to Inari.

"Those people brought hope to our country. But we need a name." Tanuza said.

"How about The Great Naruto Bridge." Inari answered.

"Nice name." Tanuza replied as they watched the group fade away. 


	9. Sands of Pain

Chrono groaned at the loud enviroment that became his new home as he woke up. He looked around as he saw the new apartment that the Hokage gave to Naruto after they came back to Kohona.

***Flashback*  
"Man. I can really see how much the villagers hate you." Chrono muttered after stopping by the Hokage tower.

Zabuza and Haku stood beside Emerald, Jaffar, Nino, and Kyushina under Hokage's orders. Since their return, Sarutobi told them that they could become Kohona ninjas if they were placed under house arrest while mentioning that Zabuza would be instated at a Jounin while Haku would be placed as a Chunin. The pair agreed.

"Naruto. I have a new home built for you to live in. Your landlord... let some people in." Sarutobi said as he placed the keys along with their payment for their mission in Naruto's confused hands.

"Well. I guess we should salvage what's left." Emerald said as she gripped Chrono's ripped wing which turnned to bone.

Thirty minutes later, the group walked out of Naruto's old apartment and followed the directions that the Hokage gave them on the keys. Soon enough, the house appeared. It came complete with a fence, garden, training ground, and everything else that came standard. Naruto smiled widely as he boldly proclaim that he was the landlord and everyone there stayed for free. Everyone moved in and got settled.

***Flashback end***

Chrono left his room and went downstairs to find Emerald and Nino with Haku in the kitchen while Zabuza and Jaffar sat at the table talking about various assassination techinques they used. Chrono scanned the room further and found Naruto with Kyushina sitting off to the side. Chrono went over to Naruto and smiled.

"Morning. What are you two doing?" Chrono asked.

"I won't talk to any God of War." Kyushina muttered.

"Ok. I get the idea that you hate my guts. But at least explain to Naruto and me how you got out of him." Chrono muttered.

"Yeah. I wanna know myself." Emerald said as she placed some food on the table.

"Do you remember when you and the God of War appeared to me the first time?" Kyushina asked.

"My name is Chrono. But yes." Chrono answered.

"Yeah. I wonder how he appeared in my mind." Naruto said curious.

"When he came into your mind, some of his chakra came with him. After I ejected both of you, I realized that his chakra had magical side effect to my jail. So I just utilized that part and broke out." Kyushina answered.

"Magical side?" Zabuza asked as he walked over to Chrono.

"What do you mean?" Haku asked as she and Nino brought the rest of the food over.

"Chrono is a dragon. So he can use magic like any other human can." Kyushina replied.

Slience ensued. Zabuza snapped out of it first and laughed.

"That's a good one Kyushina. What are you saying? Chrono is a summon?" he said.

"Actually. You are just about right." Chrono replied.

The laughter died.

"You serious?" Haku asked.

"Yes. I am a dragon. Kyushina is something along those lines. But I won't expose her identity. That's part of the reason I can freely manipulate elemental magic." Chrono answered.

"I guess I can relate. There has been legends about beings that took human form to aid others." Haku said thoughtfully.

"I don't understand it much. But Chrono is Chrono. He's my friend and I'll protect him and never back down. That's my nindo." Naruto said smiling.

"Either ways, let's eat. Afterwards, you have to go meet up with team 7 and afterward you and Hinata will train a bit more." Chrono replied.

After breakfast, Naruto, Zabuza, Jaffar, and Haku prepared to leave the house as Chrono, Nino, Emerald, Kuyshina cleared the table. Kyushina walked over to Naruto and poked him.

"Naruto. Now that I can walk on my own, you have my chakra. Chrono's magic only gives me a human form. The fox transformation bloodline that you had allows me to turn into a kitsune and merge with you. When we merge, you gain easy control to my chakra along with my form." Kyushina said.

"Really?" Naruto asked. Kyushina nodded.

"Naruto. Hurry up." Chrono muttered.

"Oh right. I'm off." Naruto exclaimed as he, Jaffar, Zabuza, and Haku left for the Hokage tower.

Chrono smiled as he walked back into the house. Nino and Kyushina went to the garden to water the plants a bit as Emerald went to her room a bit before pulling out Chrono's bone wing.

"Chrono. Is there a way to turn your bone into a weapon?" Emerald asked.

"I'm not sure. Why?" Chrono asked.

"I want to turn your wing into a bow." Emerald answered with a small smile.

"I'm not a weapon you know. Besides, you might want a blacksmith to do that. Not a mage. Although I can place some of my and your dragon energy into the bow so you can use it." Chrono replied.

"You would do that for me?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah. I would." Chrono replied.

Emerald smiled brightly as she siezed Chrono by his arm and dragged him out of the house until they reached the Ten Swords. They entered and saw Ten-ten at the counter.

"Hi there Emerald." Ten-ten said with a smile.

"Hi Ten-Ten. Can you make this bone into a bow?" Emerald asked as she placed Chrono's wing bone on the counter.

"I guess I could. But it'll take a week and... Chrono! What happened to your wing?!" Tenten replied as she eyed Chrono's wingless side.

Chrono's only response was pointing at the wing bone. Ten-ten paled as she realized what she had.

"You mean she wants your bone as a weapon?" the weapon mistress asked.

"Yup. My wings has special properties when they are turnned into a weapon and Emerald would like it confirmed...I guess." Chrono muttered.

"Either ways, it will take ten days to finish. Is that ok with you?" Ten-ten asked as the color started to return.

"Yeah." Emerald replied.

"I'll get started on it today. Nice seeing you again Emerald, Chrono. You two should have a night alone for once. You could be Kohona's cutest couple." Ten-ten joked as Chrono dragged Emerald out of the building with a completely red face.

"So when are we going to have our date?" Emerald asked playing on Chrono's current state.

"Not right now." Chrono replied as the pair started walking again.

Around noon, Chrono heard someone yelling, "Youth".

"What was that?" Emerald asked as Chrono looked around.

"Care to check it out?" Chrono asked.

Emerald nodded as they ran toward the source of the noise. Eventually, they reached a training ground with two green claded man and child trainned against each other. Chrono was very impressed at the speed both of them where going at until the older green man stooded and smiled.

"Great work Lee. The fires of youth burns brightly!" the older man yelled.

"Hai. Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed smiling.

"Now we shall do 500 push-ups!" Gai yelled.

"If I can't do that, I shall do 600 sit ups!" Lee tagged on.

Before Gai and Lee continued on their list of exercise, Chrono coughed loudly and walked towards them with Emerald in tow. Gai and Lee turnned to see the pair and smiled.

"Well. If it isn't Chrono. Did our flames of youth brought you here?" Gai asked.

"Not quite err... Gai. I just wanted to know who was making noise and Emerald and I happened to see your sparring match. You two are good." Chrono said with a small smile.

"Lee, why do you wear the same clothing as Gai?" Emerald asked.

"I want to be more like him!" Lee answered.

"Well. As far as I can tell, Lee can possibly learn some more from me and Nino. They will be somehwat similar like jutsus but not quite. But if you want to learn them..." Chrono started speaking before Lee rushed up to him at impossible speed and bowed to him.

"Please Sensei!" Lee said.

"Wow. That was fast. Can I ask why you are eager to learn what Chrono know?" Emerald asked.

"I can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu. So I worked on taijutsu for the chance that I can prove to everyone that you can be a great ninja with just taijutsu." Lee responded quietly.

"Hmm. Far enough. I guess we can even the field for you a little bit. But be warnned. You are not training with your body, but with your mind." Chrono said.

Lee nodded as Gai cried buckets of tears.

"Lee, you are lucky to be taught by two overflowing fountains of youth. Be proud of the wisdom that they pass to you Lee!" Gai said.

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Umm. Lee, if you can find an orange claded boy, tell him that Chrono and Emerald invited you." Emerald said as she started backing away from the two green men.

Chrono followed Emerald as they left Lee and Gai. They managed to find a dango shop where they enjoyed some of Kohona's finest when they saw Hinata entering with Shino and Kiba. Hinata saw them and smiled as she along with her two teammates walked over to them.

"Chrono-kun. Emerald-chan." Hinata said warmly as she pulled up a seat beside Emerald.

"Hinata. What brings you here?" Chrono asked.

"She didn't want to see her father." Kiba brashly said.

"Kiba!" Hinata quietly whispered.

"Really? Why is that?" Emerald asked.

"Tou-san disapproves of the fighting style you are teaching." Hinata replied.

"In the end, a fighting style is how you fight. The best style is one that adapts to any situation that you may come across. Don't stop learning a style because someone else tells you not to." Chrono said as a waitress came by and placed a menu next to Chrono and Emerald.

A quick scan later, the pair ordered their meals and resumed their talk with Hinata, Shino, and Kiba.

"It's kinda like how someone grows. No one can cling to childhood ideas. So it grows. So does a fighting style. Be proud of how you fight." Emerald said looking at Hinata with a motherly like warmth.

"So does that mean you will teach us your jutsu?" Kiba asked.

"Nope. Learning from others can only go so far. You have to make your own if you want to grow stronger." Chrono said.

"Here's your order sir." The waitress said.

As Chrono and Emerald started to eat their meal, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were coming back to the village from the bridge. Each held a piece of paper in their hand.

"Chunin exam eh. Are you going to take it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she looked at the said boy.

Sasuke didn't reply as he walked away from Naruto and Sakura, leaving a dejected Sakura for Naruto to deal with.

"Sakura-chan, how about we go on a date?" Naruto asked with a smile.

One punch later, Sakura huffed away as Naruto followed her while rubbing his bump on his head. They passed by the Dango shop when Naruto saw Chrono and Emerald leaving the shop with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. The group spilt as Hinata's group left the dragon couple.

"Chrono, Emerald!" Naruto called out.

"Naruto, Sakura." Emerald replied smiling as she and Chrono walked over to them.

"What's with the paper?" Chrono asked as he saw the paper in his hand.

"Oh. This is my application for the Chunin exam." Naruto replied.

"Oh. Is that a ninja test?" Emerald asked.

"Well, I don't know." Naruto answered sheepishly.

"Of course it is, baka!" Sakura exclaimed loudly.

"Well, no use worring. Let's head back to the apartment and tell Kyushina about it." Chrono replied.

"Yeah. Let's..." Emerald started to say when a loud voice drowned out her words.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"No idea. Let's check it out." Chrono replied as the trio ran over to the commotion, which happen to be a pair and a kid.

The pair turned out to be the oddest couple Chrono ever seen. One of the pair, a girl with blond hair, had a giant fan while the other man had face paint and a package on his back as he started to tighten his grip on the kid.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto-nii-chan." Konohamaru grunted as he tried to pry his neck from the man's grip.

"Hey, drop the kid." Chrono muttered as his left eye glowwed blue.

"Eh. He needs to learn where he's going. I never thought Kohona ninjas would be so weak." The man said.

"You're right for the most part. But you forgot one simple thing." Emerald replied as Chrono looked at the pair once.

A sudden burst of killer intent drilled into the pair as the hand that gripped Konohamaru sliced off. The pair looked shakened as Jaffar grabbed Komoharmaru and leapt back to Chrono's side.

"I'm a netural party. You make me mad, I'll smear you across the pavement. Besides, the guy in red besides Sasuke would beat me to it." Chrono casually answered.

The pair stiffened as the red haired man and Sasuke appeared in front of them, both in front of their respective group.

'That man is good.' the red haired man said.

"Gaara, this isn't what it looks like." the face paint man said panicking slighly.

"Kankurou, shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara said unleashing a small blast of killer intent at the man.

"Ok. It was my fault. I'm sorry." Kankurou said backing up slightly from the man.

Garaa turned back to the group.

"I apologies for my group's behavior." Gaara said as he turned to leave.

Kankurou and the lady followed Gaara when Sasuke stopped them.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Me?" The blonde haired lady asked.

"No him." Sasuke replied pointing to Gaara.

"Sabkou no Gaara." Garaa answered as the lady looked slightly dejected.

"What's your name miss?" Chrono asked.

"Temari." Temari replied.

Gaara stared at Chrono a bit longer before he pointed at him.

"Mother thirst for your blood. What is your name?" Gaara asked.

Jaffar prepared to attack Gaara when Chrono placed a hand on him. One quick look from Chrono disengage his sudden thoughts of attacking Gaara.

"He who seeks blood will die by the blade eventually. All you need to know is that I'm not someone to trifle with. That sand shield will not save you." Chrono replied as he pointed at Gaara.

In an instant, all the sand surrounding Gaara blasted off startling the sand sibiling but Gaara.

'No way. This guy took all of Gaara's Armor of Sand off without even moving.' Kankurou thought as the sand reformed around him.

'He is good.' Temari thought.

The sand sibiling left, leaving them alone in the streets.

"The chunin exam. This is starting to sound interesting." Sasuke said as he walked away.

"Emerald, we'll have to double the training soon. Things might get ugly now." Chrono muttered as he stared at the fading forms of the Sand Sibiling. 


	10. Hazards of the Chunnin exam

The next day came as Naruto, Hinata and and Chrono met up at the examination tower. Along the way, Sasuke and Sakura along with Kiba and Shino met up with them. The groups split up as Chrono gave Naruto and Hinata one last word of advice.

"Never give up. If you give up, you lose everything." Chrono muttered.

"Don't worry Chrono, I'll never give up." naruto exclaimed with a smile.

"Hai chrono." hinata said quietly while she blush.

"Well, I'll wait for the good news." Chrono stated as he left the pair.

On the way down, Chrono saw Sarutobi waiting for him with a smile on his face.

"What's the smile for?" Chrono asked.

sarutobi walked over to chrono.

"You helped Naruto and Konoha out. I would like to personally invite you into the village as a clan." sarutobi muttered.

"Why though? Why would you want to do that?" Chrono asked.

"Naruto needs a family and so far since you and your group have been here, you where like a family to him." Sarutobi said.

"But we don't belong here. You know our background. Eventually we will find a way back to Elibe or more of my race will come to capture me. You don't know how to beat them." chrono said.

"But if you become a member of the village, the village can help protect you." Sarutobi muttered as he extended his right hand.

"I need time to think about this." Chrono replied as he passed by the Hokage and left the building.

On the way back to the appartment, Chrono passed by a Tenten's Shop when he saw Emerald, Zabuza, Nino, Kyushina, Haku, and Jaffar exiting the shop.

"chrono. Where were you?" Nino asked.

"I walked with Naruto and Hinata to their Chunnin exam." Chrono replied.

"We got news. A messenger from the Hokage came to the apartment and offered us the chance to stay in the village as a clan." Emerald said.

"So he told you also." Chrono replied.

"What do you mean?" Zabuza asked.

"He asked me the same thing as I was heading out of the Chunnin exam location." Chrono replied.

"He might know something gonna happen." Jaffar muttered.

"But what? We hardly know what is happening the the village. We're outsiders after all." Nino chipped in.

"We know that. So what will you do, Chrono?" Kyushina replied with a slight smirk.

"Right now, if we wanted to we can leave the village and figure out what's happening. But there's a chance the Hokage could send an army after us." Chrono muttered.

"So we wait here?" Haku asked.

"What else do we have? The marquiess has us pinned." Jaffar muttered quietly.

"Yeah. For right now, we'll agree with them." Chrono muttered.

"And if things go bad?" Kyushina asked.

"We'll deal with it then." Jaffar muttered as he and Nino walked away.

Zabuza, haku, and Kyushina followed after the pair leaving only Chrono and Emerald back at Tenten's shop.

"How do you think everyone will do in the exam?" Emerald asked as she walked over to Chrono.

"No idea. But I hope they pass it." Chrono replied as he walked off toward the nearest resturant.

Emerald smiled as she watched Chrono enter the resturant.

"I just hope you know what you are doing." Emerald said with a slight smile as she left to head back to the appartment.

Inside the resturant, Chrono finished ordering his meal when the door opened. The dragon boy looked over at the door to see one grown man and a young girl with him. Both had white pupils and looked around until their eyes landed on Chrono. A waiter walked up to the pair and smiled.

"It's a rare site to see you come here. Hyuuga-sama. Are you eating here today Hyuuga-sama?"

"I am not. I only came here to see that man." the man said as he pointed at Chrono.

"Then if you please allow me to show you to his seat."

The waiter walked over to Chrono as the man and the young lady sat down at the table. Soon after the waiter left, the waitress came in and gave Chrono his order and left.

"Who are you?" Chrono asked as he grabbed his meal, which was a bowl of fried rice.

"Isn't it rude to demand other people's name without introducing yourself Chrono-san?" the man replied.

Chrono placed the bowl back on the table and placed his hand under the table.

"That depends. Someone of your stature doesn't normally come out to have a meal with an outsider." Chrono retorted.

The man ignored the jibe as he looked at Chrono.

"I am Hiashi Hyuuga. This is my daughter Hanabi Hyuuga." Hiashi said.

"Oh? So Hinata has a cute little sister." Chrono muttered as he regrabbed his bowl and started to eat.

"So, what does the father of Hinata want with me?" Chrono asked while eating his food.

"We have heard recently that you have started teaching Hinata in your unusual style." Hiashi stated.

"She lacked confidence. All I did was give her a little of my style to place confidence in." chrono replied.

"Which interferes with her daily training of the Hyuuga style. One does not combine jutsus and expect fluid transition." Hiashi stated.

"You are right. But yet again, one does not tell a kid to walk when they can only crawl." Chrono replied as he continued eatting his meal.

"I want you to stop teaching my daughter." Hiashi muttered quietly lacing his voice with killer intent while activating his Byakugan.  
Hanabi stiffen slightly as her father unleashed his killer intent while watching Chrono.

Chrono looked unfazed as he finished his meal.

"If this is what the talk will resort to, I can fully understand why she has confidence issues. We have nothing more to say." Chrono said as he placed the bowl on the table and placed money inside of the bowl.

"We're not done talking!" Hiashi stated as he placed a hand on Chrono.

"There's nothing more that can be said." Chrono replied as he shrugged Hiashi's hand off of his shoulder and left the resturant.

Just as he exited the resturant, Naruto and Hinata spotted Chrono and walked over to him.

"We passed the first part." Naruto exclaimed.

"First part?" Chrono asked.

"Yeah. We gotta meet our testers at some forbidden gate area." Naruto said with a smile.

"Really now?" Chrono asked as the door opened behind him as Hiashi and Hanabi exited the resturant.

"Hinata! What are you doing with him?" Hiashi demanded as he looked from the said girl to Naruto, and finally on to Chrono.

"I was just talking to Chrono-san, Tou-san." Hinata whispered.

"Come. We are heading home." Hiashi muttered.

"I'm afraid that she can't at the moment. She has some training to do with Naruto here. So I'll be taking them to a training ground." Chrono muttered as he grabbed the pair by their hands and started walking.

"Why you! Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" Hiashi muttered as he lashed out at Chrono.

A pillar of earth rose behind Chrono as the first two strikes slammed into the pillar.

"It's not very becoming of the clan head to attack someone like me." Chrono said as he manipulated the air so it would raise himself, Naruto and Hinata as they flew over to Training ground 8 leaving Hiashi and Hanabi there looking toward the sky.

"Tou-san? What is Hinata learning?" Hanabi asked.

"Something that should not be in our style." Hiashi replied.

It was around night time when Naruto and Hinata decided to head back to Naruto's appartment. Just as they left the area, two green blur rushed in and stopped infront of Chrono.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed.

"I just came to see Chrono's overflowing fountain of youth in action as he teaches you." Gai said looking at Chrono wtih a smile.

"No worries. It won't hurt for you to know what Lee is going into." Chrono replied.

"Thank you Chrono-kun." Lee muttered.

"Now. My style of fighting refers to the workings of nature. I can only assume that you use part of nature in your attacks. My style is not so different. But first, you need to sense the energy that is needed." Chrono stated.

"How you you teach me to sense it?" Lee asked as he raised his hand.

"That's simple. Since you can't use chakra, you are more receptive to energy flows. With that being said, I will encase us all in a dome and your job, Lee, is to sense the distortions in the common world." Chrono replied.

"What distortions?" Gai asked.

Chrono's answer was felt as he poured out the magical energy into the atmosphere. Gai and Lee looked confused as they tried to determine the location of the energy.

"Look up." Chrono said.

The two green claded men looked up just to be doused with water.

"Wow!" Lee exclaimed as he looked at Chrono with something akin to fire in his eyes.

"I'm rather suprised though. You picked it up faster then I expected." Chrono commented as Lee smiled.

"so that was the energy that is needed." Gai said.

"Yes. Normally, that energy can't be found in mass quantities. But the way I'm training you, Lee, you will be able to make use of that energy in various quantities." Chrono replied.

"Let's continue!" Lee exclaimed.

Chrono and Gai nodded as the lessons in magic brought the night in. 


	11. Trial by Stone

It was seven am when Naruto woke Chrono up with the smell of ramen. The one wing dragon stirred as he got out of bed.

"I need to keep a mental note. Never teach Lee anything new at night. I'm suprised that I even managed to wake up this morning." chrono muttered.

"You're not the only one." a voice said.

Chron instinctivly magicked a ball of fire and was about to send it flying at the source of the sound when he saw that is was just Emerald talking to him.

"Did I scare you?" Emerald teased.

"Don't do that. The last thing I want to do is to send pillars of fire at you." Chrono mumbled as he stood up and put out the fireball.

"Naruto and Hinata are going into the next part of their test today." Emerald said as she opened the door for Chrono.

"I know. Lee told told me last night. I still can't believe he managed to summon enough magical energy to attack me last night. My best robes that Eliwood gave me for his cordinations is burnt to a crisp." Chrono muttered.

"Really? You must have really liked those clothing. Tell you what, while Naruto and the others are on their test, we'll go out and get you some new clothing." Emerald said as the pair left the room.

In the kitchen, Chrono saw Naruto's bag spread out on the table as Zabuza, Haku, Jaffar, Nino, and Kyushina looked at it's content.

"At the very least, he should have a first aid kit on him along with some bandages." Haku said with a hint of finality.

"Ok. With that settled, everything else is second pirority. Food can be found anywhere in that death trap along with water." Zabuza stated.

"At the very least, bring some extra kunais and tags. You'll never know when the extras could save your life." Nino chipped in.

"Always wear your weapons on you. In survival based areas, the quicker you have your hand on your weapon, the quicker you can ward off any danger. If you absoloutly need to rest, find a fellow team that you can trust and take shelter with them. If you don't meet into any friendly, set up traps and detections before you sleep." Jaffar muttered.

"I'm coming with you Naruto as your 'pet' fox" Kyushina muttered as she morphed from her human side to her kitsune side. With that, Kyushina jumped right on to Naruto's head.

"At least I know I have someone to rely on." Naruto said smiling as Kyushina yipped.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Chrono asked as he walked up to the boy.

"Yup. Kyushina and I are ready." Naruto exclaimed.

"Here's my advice. Get through your test quickly and never let your guard down. I let mine down back at Wave and look what happened to me." Chrono muttered as Naruto stared at Chrono's wingless side.

"Let's get you and Hinata over to the location of your second test." Chrono muttered as he started walking to the door with Naruto following him with his backpack.

As Naruto led Chrono to the next part of the Chunnin exam, the trio met up with Hinata.

"Oy! Hinata!" Naruto called out.

Said girl went red before looking over at Naruto and Chrono.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, Chrono-san." Hinata said.

"Are you set for the second part of your test?" Chrono asked.

Hinata nodded as she smiled slightly while Naturo smiled. Eventually, the trio reached the site of their next testing as Chrono looked around. Most of the fighters were aroung Naruto's age or a bit older. In front of the crowd, stood a fishnet covered lady in a trench coat.

"Welcome to training ground 10. Or as it's more commonly known as the Forest of Death." the protractor said.

"Who's the lady?" Chrono asked.

"She's Anko." Hinata replied as she searched for her team.

"Hmph. Forest of Death. There's nothing scary about it." Naruto stated.

Anko heard this and threw a kunai right past Naruto, cutting his cheek a little bit. Chrono was a little startled at the sudden action as Anko started to lick Naruto's blood off his cheek, despite Kyushina's yipping of disapproval.

"I like guys like you. Their blood is always tasty." Anko breathed as she continued to lick the blood off of Naruto's face.

Chrono sighed as he turnned to leave. It was then that he saw a Grass nin holding a kunai over Anko's shoulders with his tounge.

'Wow. Freaky.' Chrono thought as he wateched Anko take the kunai from said nin.

"Naruto, Hinata. Let me give you something." Chrono said as he picked up two stones and charged them with his energy.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's a simple stone with my energy charged into it. Should you run into an enemy with experience passing yours, don't hesitate to use that stone. Speak normally and I'll hear you. With that, I'll see you guys later." Chrono said as he left the area.

Sakura and Sasuke along with Kiba and Shino ran over to the pair.

"What did Chrono give you?" Sasuke asked.

"Something that could help us later." Naruto retorted with a smile.

"A stone with his chakra infused in it." Hinata said.

"What good would that do?" Kiba asked.

"It could give up a energy boost if we need." Sakura said as she looked at the pulsating stone in Naruto's hand.

"He said that we can use it to talk to him if we need to." Naruto said.

"Oye. Grab your death waiver and sign it." Anko yelled out as she started handing papers out.

As the genins went to get their death waiver, Chrono was walking past the Hokage tower when Zabuza, Haku, Jaffar, Emerald, and Nino walked down the stairs.

"Chrono!" Nino exclaimed as she ran down the last few steps to meet up with Chrono.

"What are you guys doing at the Hokage's Tower?" Chrono asked.

"The Hokage wants us to become the judge for the preliminary fights before the third round." Jaffar muttered.

"Hmm. That would give all of us a reason to see Naturo's growth along with Hinata's abilities." Emerald said.

"It will give me an excuse to get out of the hospital." haku replied with a smile.

"Well, what do you think?" Emerald asked.

"I guess we can take the time to do that." Chrono replied.

"Good because Emerald volunteered all of us to judge the matches." Zabuza said.

"In any case, let's grab some new clothing for you." Emerald said as she grabbed Chrono's hand and dragged him into the nearest clothing store as the rest of the group left the pair for the apartment complex.

Thirty minutes later, Emerald came out of the store.

"Come on now Chrono. It's not that bad." Emerald said.

"It is too. It feels like I'm naked." Chrono muttered as he left the store with a black shirt, grey robe turned jacket and red pants.

"At least you get to keep the robe." Emerald said.

"I'm suprised they can tailor the clothing to let in one wing." Chrono retorted.

"Oh well. I think it looks good. Either ways, how about we head back." Emerald said as she linked arms with Chrono.

The pair walked back to the apartment when Naturo's voice erupted in Chrono's ears.

"Chrono, I need help." Naruto exclaimed.

"Emerald, head up first. Naturo, where are you?" Chrono said through the energy of his Sky Eyes.

8888888888888888888888 Over at the Forest of Death, Naruto struggled from the inside of the snake while Kyushina morphed back to her human form.

"Inside a snake. It got the jump on me." Naruto exclaimed.

"On us. You are supposed to keep me safe Naruto." Kyushina said with mock tears.

"Make it throw you up. Where's Sasuke and Sakura?" Chrono asked.

"I don't know. Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as 200 clones poofed into existance, exploding the giant snake.

"Hurry. They could be in danger." Chrono stated as Naruto and Kyushina jumpped into the trees and rushed off toward the way he was blasted.

Soon enough, the pair found Sasuke shaken slightly as he backed up slightly from a huge snake and a ninja on it.

"Oye! Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

The ninja, Sasuke, and beside the tree Sakura looked up to see Naruto and Kyushina there.

"Baka! Run!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Why? A hero always rescues everyone in the end." Naruto boldy exclaimed.

Kyushina sighed as she jumped and landed beside Sakura.

Back over at the apartment's roof, Chrono sighed at that line.

"Naturo, focus on the battle. First eliminate the biggest threat." Chrono muttered.

"Got it." Naruto exclaimed as he saw that the ninja on top of the snake was the biggest threat.

"Sasuke, move if you are not going to help!" Kyushina yelled as she jumped infront of the said ninja and the pair started to attack the ninja.

The ninja smirked as he dodged each attack from the pair and also managed to dodge out of the attacks.

"Is that the best you can do?" The ninja taunted.

Naruto grunted as he remembered a lesson from Jaffar.

*flashback*

Naturo and Hinata was watching a fight between Chrono and Jaffar, trying to memorize the movements the pair did to attack the other. What the pair didn't expect was Jaffar to suddenly vanishing and reappearing behind Chrono with several slash marks on said dragon boy.

"I didn't see that one coming." Chrono muttered as he deformed his sword.

"Chrono-kun, what was that?" Hinata asked.

"The cuts or Jaffar's last attack?" Chrono asked.

"His last attack. It was so cool." Naruto exclaimed.

"Everyone has it. It just comes out when you are not expecting it." Jaffar muttered.

"But training has made it so that if we need to, we can call on the conditions that makes us perform that attack. What those conditions are is a mystery for each person." Chrono muttered.

*flashback end*

"I'm not done yet. I'll beat you!" Naruto exclaimed as his charka flared.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Kyushina exclaimed.

"I'll not let you give you the chance to use that jutsu!" the ninja exclaimed as he rushed in and thrusted with a kunai.

Naruto's form hazed and dissappeared as the kunai missed him. On both sides of the ninja's arm, two clones of Naruto appeared and siezed the arm.

"Let go!" the ninja snarled as he went to punch a clone.

The clone poofed to form 2 new clones that siezed the other arm.

"Here I go! U-zu-ma-ki Kage Bunshin Suramu! (Uzumaki Shadow Clone Slam)" Naruto yelled as he jumped into the air and made a hand symbol.

Twenty more clones poofed into existance grabbing the next clone's legs until it made a chain to the unknown ninja.

"Now!" Naruto yelled as the clones lifted the ninja off of the tree.

With one quick rotation, the clones of Naruto lifted and slammed the ninja right into a tree, leaving an indent on the said tree.

The clones dispersed as the real Naruto landed on a branch nearby.

"How's that?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Kukuku. Not bad at all. If Sasuke wasn't my first choice, you would be my first choice. But that large chakra pool is annoying." the ninja stated as he thrusted out from the crater and slammed a hand into Naruto's stoumach, knocking the air out of him

Naruto's grip on the stone sliped as it flew out of his hand, cutting the connection from Naruto to Chrono.

888888888888888888888

"Naruto? Naruto!" Chrono exclaimed as he summoned wind to lift him to the roof of the apartment.

"Great. The stone must have slipped from him. I got no choice now." Chrono muttered as he sent energy into Hinata's energy stone.

888888888888888888888

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino stared at Akamaru who was shivering.

"He's been like this ever since we saw those sand ninjas." Kiba said softly.

"Akamaru..." Hinata murmured before Chrono's voice came to her head.

"Hinata. Can you here me?" Chrono asked.

"Chrono-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata? Are you ok?" Kiba asked.

"Hai. Chrono-kun is talking to me through this stone." Hinata said as she pulled out the stone.

"Ok. Get your other two party member to touch the stone." Chrono said.

Hinata relayed the order and soon enough, Shino and Kiba where talking to each other via stone energy.

"Chrono? How are you talking to us from far away?" Kiba asked confused.

"Trade secret. I'll tell you another time. I just lost contact with Naruto and team 7. Can you go to their aid?" Chrono asked.

"Why? What happened?" Shino asked.

"I don't know. But from the sound of what Naruto was telling me, they might have ran into a really stong enemy. In any case, meet up with them and if needed, provide them support for defense if needed." Chrono said.

"Why should we help them?!" Kiba barked.

"Because if you don't, I will roast you right where you stand." Chrono threatened.

"We'll aid them." Shino said calmly as he stood up.

"Ok. Make sure you provide them defense before I check in tommorrow." Chrono replied as he cut the energy off.

"Well, might as well get started." Kiba muttered.

8888888888888888888888

Back at the apartment rooftop, Chrono sighed.

"I'm very thankful they took the bluff. I can't send any bolts of lighting to their location." Chrono muttered as he jumped off the roof and floated to the ground via wind magic.

The dragon boy entered the apartment to find Haku and Emerald sitting at the table talking causally.

"I told Hinata and her team to check on Naruto." Chrono muttered.

"That's a relief." Emerald sighed.

"Either ways, do you think the leaf teams will make it?" Haku asked as she stood up.

"It's either that or death in those woods. All I can hope is that they make it through the round." Chrono muttered as he stared out the window, looking toward the general direction of the deadly exam grounds. 


	12. Sight of desires

It has been four days since Chrono has contacted Hinata and her team and his nerves started to take it's toll as he paced around the apartment. Jaffar, Haku, and Zabuza lounged around as Chrono paced the complex.

"What do you think could happen to them?" Chrono muttered as he continued pacing the area.

"It's the chunnin exam. Anything could happen." Zabuza muttered gruffly.

"They can adapt quickly." Jaffar muttered as he got up.

"I guess. But they are still rookies at least." Chrono muttered as he stopped pacing.

"Well, if anything else, they have each other to support themselves." haku pointed out.

"I guess you got a point there." Chrono muttered when the door opened.

Everyone turnned to see Emerald, Ninom and Sarutobi enter the room.

"Sarutobi-san." Haku muttered as she and Zabuza stood up.

"Well, all the examinee made it to the preliminary third round. So I'm here to bring you to the fighting ground." Sarutobi muttered.

"Yeah. Look Chrono. Tenten's father finished the bow. Now I can use it to stop matches if I wanted." Emerald said excitedly as she showed Chrono the bone wing.

"I know. All we are doing it just to judge them. We'll stop them if anyone is in danger." Chrono replied.

"Chrono, I got your staff here." Nino stated as she handed the dragon boy the healing staff.

"Now, is everyone ready?" Sarutobi asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Then I'll take you to the outside of the battle arena." Sarutobi muttered as he ran through some handseals.

One loud poof later, Team Elibe along with Haku, Zabuza, and Sarutobi appeared infront of the battle arena. Sarutobi entered the building followed by Haku and Zabuza. Emerald looked over to Chrono as he looked at Nino.

"Nino. Do me a favor and place a shroud over me until I say to dispel it." Chrono muttered.

"Why?" Nino asked.

"I don't want anyone to know what I can do before I show them." Chrono replied.

"That's silly Chrono." Emerald said as Nino placed the shroud on him.

"Just enter normally and take up post at a corner of the arena." Chrono said as he heard a few bits and pieces of Sarutobi's speech.  
From inside the arena, Sarutobi finished up his speech.

"I realize that there are plenty splendid genins here. So, to ensure that no unfavorable judging occurs, I asked a group of mercenaries to judge this portion of the chunin exam. May you enter now?" Sarutobi said as the door opened.

All heads turnned to the door as Naruto and Kyushina in her fox form tried to get a look at the people.

"Who's entering?" Naruto asked as he stood on his tippy toes.

'It's that dragon's group.' Kyushina mentally said.

Three lines over, Hinata just saw Emerald, Jaffar, Nino, Haku, and Zabuza. A small smile form.

"Everyone. I would like to welcome our examinners." Sarutobi said as he looked around for Chrono.

"Hokage-san. Chrono will be here soon." Haku said as they went to a side of the arena.

Sarutobi nodded as he smiled. A gust of wind closed the door behind them as Chrono's voice rang out from under Nino's illusion.

"Man once had wisdom. Unlimited knowledge of what is right and wrong. Pieces of the greater good that flowwed from the knowledge." Chrono muttered as his image momentarily solidified and disappeared beside Temari.

"Eventually, Man grew their own ideas of the greater good. Difference of ideas sparked the world's first fight. From then, conflict followed." Chrono's form appeared and disappeared from infront of a Sound Ninja girl.

"Man soon learned that in order to protect their ideals, they need to protect themselves. From that desires gave birth the first warriors. The warriors of the Shadows. Now, we come here to see while person can become a leader to his squad." Chrono replied as his form completly materalied infront of the statue and the genins.

All the genins, saved for the rookie nine stared at Chrono's wing.

"I will be that judge. I am Chrono. If you overstep your bounds, I will put you down." Chrono replied as a ninja stepped out and handed everyone a number.

Haku took over as she stepped up.

"The numbers you where handed will determind who you fight. Look at the Screen to see you you are to fight." Haku said as all eyes shifted to the screen.

Soon enough, numbers ran rapidly across the screen until 2 numbers stopped.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Yori Akado, please enter the arena." Haku stated as the ninjas walked to the arena.

Chrono shut his eyes for a bit as he stilled his mind. Reopening his eyes, a blue shine came from it as his sky eyes activated.

"Let the match begin." Chrono muttered as the two fighters rushed at each other.

Fourty minutes has passed as Chrono smiled. During that time, two matches has passed as he reflected on one of the match.

'I never thought that Sasuke would use his eyes to copy speed. That gave him the initial advantage to beat Yori.' Chrono thought as the screen showed up two new names.

Everyone looked as they saw the two numbers and the personwho held the number.

"Rock Lee and Sabaku no Gaara. Enter the field." Chrono muttered.

"Yosh! Now is the time to show my training of youth!" Lee exclaimed as he jummped to the ground below.

Gaara's only response was a sudden poof to the arena through his sand.

"Are the two fighters ready?" Chrono asked.

Both Lee and Gaara nodded as Chrono looked to his group, who nodded also.

"Match 3 of the preliminaries. Rock Lee against Gaara. Begin!" Chrono declared.

Right off the bat, Lee rushed in to deliver a powerful punch to Gaara. The sand surrounding Gaara rose automatically and took the blow for Gaara. Unfazed by his attack being blocked, Lee continued the assult by throwing in some head level kicks and sweeps. All attempts where blocked by Gaara as he commanded the sand to swat at Lee. Lee's response was to flip backward while pulling out a kunai and slicing the sand as he went. Eventually, Gaara's sand assult stopped as Lee landed to regain his breath.

Over on the ledge overlooking Gaara, Temeri smirked.

"He won't make it long and Gaara's not going all out." She muttered.

"It won't be long now." Kankuro muttered as he watched Lee pull out some wieghts from his leg warmer and tossed them at Gaara.

The sand blocked the wieghts barely as Lee rushed in as a blur, punching through Gaara's sand and scoring successful hits. From the sky eyes, Chrono saw each hit landing squarely on Gaara as Lee suddenly lifted Gaara into the air through a well placed kick. Lee suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Gaara. His arm bandages surrounded Gaara as Lee uttered his attack.

"Omote Renge!"

The pair spun to the earth until Lee sprung away from Gaara at the last second, sending Gaara into a painful slam into the ground. Panting, Lee saw Gaara on the ground and smiled. That smile faded away along with the color and solidity of Gaara as Lee realised it was a sand clone that took the hit. Gaara poofed behind Lee as the sand started lashing at Lee at an increasing pace.

Over on the sidelines of the arena, Chrono mentally consulted his group about the performance.

"How long do you think Lee will last?" Nino asked through the glowing stone.

"Honestly, if Lee doesn't do something fast, very soon." Chrono replied.

"But didn't you teach Lee some magic?" Emerald asked.

"That was just one night's lesson. Granted, he made a huge leap for one night. But the burst of magic he did is far from battle useage." Chrono replied.

"At best, a genius can hope to learn magic within three years of exposure to the material." Jaffar stated as he watched the fight.

"That's true for a human. It even holds true to dragons. A dragon breath is like magic, so we have a better understanding of how magic works. But to bend it to our will requires knowledge that we are not born with." Chrono muttered.

The group watched the battle even more until Jaffar saw a slight flash of black. Haku and Zabuza even saw the flash of black as they looked over to Chrono, who suddenly looked disturbed.

"Black flash. You don't think Lee managed to progress his magic far enough to use Elder (A.N: Shaman) magic?" Jaffar muttered into his stone.

"That's impossible. Unless Lee's one night of magic lesson triggered some of the innate abilities in magic to thrive, it would be impossible." Chrono muttered.

"He's making his move." Emerald said as everyone watched on Lee's blurred movements.

Slamming Gaara around like a pinball, Lee unleashed a torrent of high speed punches as more black streaks of energy flew out of Lee's body. Lee finished his onslaught be appearing infront of Gaara and grabbed him before spiraling to the ground evnveloped in black energy.

"Youzai (flux) Ura Renge!" Lee yelled as the black energy rushed into Gaara and exploded.

Lee jumpped away from Gaara just as the sand boy slammed into the dirt.

"Did that do it?" Lee muttered.

Back on the sidelines, Chrono was beside himself.

"That's impossible." Chrono restated through the mental link.

"He just proved you wrong." Nino replied with a slight smile.

A sudden crunch and a loud scream was heard as everyone looked to see Lee's left arm and leg. The sand started to crawl up Lee's body when two things happened. The sand around Lee's body exploded as Gai stood infront of Lee while a tornado quickly formed around Gaara, riping apart any lingering sand that was on it's path to Lee. Gaara turned to see chrono's hand out as his aura glowwed.

"That will be enough, Sabaku no Gaara. It's your victory." Chrono stated as medics came into examine Lee's injuries.

"I....won't lose." Lee's voice strained out.

Everyone turnned to see Lee on his feet and barely moving. Chrono walked up to Lee along with Nino and examined him.

"He's out. How is he still moving?" Nino asked.

"The desire to win is fueling him now." Chrono replied as the medics looked at Lee for a few seconds before declaring their findings to Gai and Chrono.

"He is too far injured to be on active duty. The bones in his arm and leg is shattered beyond repair." the medic muttered.

Gai started to weep for his student when Chrono pulled out his staff along with Nino.

"I will reject that notion of beyond repair. Nino, get to the other side of Lee." Chrono muttered as he Laid Lee on the ground.

Nino got into position as Chrono pulled out his staff. This got everyone in the area intrigued.

"Ready?" Chrono asked.

"Yeah. On your count." Nino said.

"Ok. In three, two, one. Chant." Chrono muttered.

The pair started to chant words in their native language of Elibe and the dragon language. Everyone gasped except for Gaara and a certain Sannin in disquise as the energy flowwed into Lee. On the ledge, Tenten looked over to a white eyed boy.

"Neji, what are they doing?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know. But it's futle to try. But I'm curious on what they are doing. Byakugan!" Neji proclaimed as his visioned zoomed in on Chrono and his chakra.

"I can see his chakra going into the staff. But for some reason, I can't see what's coming out of the staff." Neji muttered.

Over with the sound ninja, Orochumaru smiled cycincialy.

"That boy has something even Sasuke don't have. I will see what he is capable of soon enough." The Snake Sannin muttered as he walked off the arena balconey and out of the arena.

Back on the ground, Chrono smiled as each bone and muscle was restored to it's former glory.

"Nino, go on secondary recovery. Heal anything I missed." Chrono stated as Nino channeled her energy to repair the small pockets of spinal damage to Lee.

Eventually, through the pair's efforts, Lee was back in tip top shape with no injuries. The medics placed Lee on a stretcher as they walked off. Chrono followed the stretcher as he muttered to Emerald, "Keep the fights going."

Emerald nodded as Chrono followed Lee to his medical room. It was not long after the medics placed Lee on the bed and left when he woke up.

"That's quite an attack that you used. Never thought you use shaman magic in a physical attack." Chrono muttered.

"Chrono-san. Shaman magic?" Lee asked confused as he sat up.

"Yup. That black aura in your fighting aura is Shaman magic or Black magic." Chrono stated.

"what does it mean?" Lee asked.

"It means you have innate abilities to use Black magic. Don't tell this to anyone. There is enough troubles from everyone watching me and Nino heal you. I don't want sparks to fly until I can defend against them." Chrono muttered.

Lee nodded as he started to think. Chrono smiled as he flapped his one wing.

"That also means you will go even deeper into magic then you know. I expect you at training ground seven tomorrow. Ok?" Chrono asked as he started to leave.

"Hai! Chrono-sensei!" Lee exclaimed.

"One more thing. If this works, magic will become your ninjustu." Chrono said as he left the room.

On the way back, Chrono smiled as he gave team Elibe information. It was then that he bumped into a pale white faced man.

"Excuse me." Chrono muttered as he stepped around the man.

The man placed a hand on Chrono with a vice like grip.

"Can I help you?" Chrono asked as he looked at the man.

"You can help me now!" the man stated as he looked right into Chrono's eyes.

Visions of his death froze Chrono on the spot as the dragon boy struggled to shake off the effects.

"Who are you?" Chrono demanded looking at the white faced man.

"The soon to be new host of your body."


	13. Flames of hope

It was a hair raising moment. The attacker Sannin stretched out his neck as his teeth grew fangs and launched towards Chrono.

"Shit! Elfire!" Chrono muttered saying the first fire spell that came to mind.

A pillar of molten fire erupted infront of Chrono and slammed right into Orochimaru's face, sending him careening backwards from the strike. It gave Chrono enough time to summon an image of his own death and the pain of it to break free. One jump back later, Chrono materalized a shield and sword and took up a defensive stance.

"Who are you? You have a lot of nerves attacking me alone." Chrono muttered.

"Kukuku. How silly of me. I supposed you never heard of me Chrono. The Dragon God of War. I am Orochimaru." the Snake Sannin muttered.

Chrono was stunned for a different reason.

"How do you know that I am a dragon?" Chrono demanded.

"I just happened to obtain that information from an associate of mine." Orochimaru muttered.

"Zumma." Was Chrono's only answer.

A medic came around the corner and saw the pair. Both combatants saw the medic and came to a silent standstill. Chrono walked passed Orochimaru and muttered a single threat.

"Lay a hand on anyone while I am here and I will personally wipe you from history."

Chrono kept walking until he returned to the arena where Jaffar was moderating the match that just ended. Jaffar saw Chrono and nodded as the pair returned to their places. Everyone turnned their attention to the screen as it flashed by until it stopped on two names. Both bearing the same last name.

"Would Neji and Hinata Hyuuga come to the arena?" Nino called out as the pair walked down from the ledge and into the arena.

"Give it up Hinata. You will never be able to beat me." Neji muttered.

"Neji-nisan." Hinata murmered.

"Your stance shows insecurity. The tone in your voice lacks confidence. In short, you have lost even before we got into the arena." Neji muttered.

'Ni-san's right. Compared to everyone, I don't fit in.' Hinata thought as she started to open her mouth to forfiet.

'Giving up so soon?' Came Chrono's voice in her mind.

'Wha?' Hinata thought as she eyed Chrono.

'So you had the stone all the time. Either ways, never doubt yourself. Never doubt your abilities.' Chrono muttered as Hinata's eyes harden with resolve.

Neji took notice of the sudden change in Hinata's attitude and got into his fighting stance. Hinata also took her stance as they waited on chrono's voice.

"Hinata Hyuuga V.S Neji Hyuuga. Begin!" Chrono muttered as the pair rushed toward each other.

Each strike that the pair sent was encased with chakra as both of the Hyuuga sibilings attacked to gain the upper hand in the match. Hinata held her own very well against her cousin, but Neji's experience proved to be a superior factor as he started to overwhelm Hinata. Hinata tried to end the match earily by striking at Neji's chest. Neji retaliated by strikeing Hinata's arm quickly. Through the sky eyes, Chrono saw the flow of chakara stopped from Hinata's arms.

Neji grabbed the sleaves of Hinata's coat and pulled them back so everyone saw the points that Neji struck.

"You won't be able to generate chakra from your hands now. You want to give up now?" Neji said undisturbed as Hinata jumpped backward to gain distances.

It was then that she suprised everyone but Team Elibe, 7,9.

"Fire!" Hinata cried out as a ball of fire erupted behind Neji and slammed into him, knocking him into the ground.

"This is my answer. This is my nindo." Hinata declared as her mind walked into memory lane.

**flashback**

Hinata watched Chrono and Nino demonstrate the finer points of magic. The white eyed girl stared in awe as both produced random elements out of nothing.

"How are you making fire out of nothing?" Hinata asked.

"The process is easy enough. You just need to create them naturally if they are not on site But that beind said, using the elements found naturally is harder to do then making them yourself." Nino answered.

"That's why it's easier to make them yourself. It's like trying to use the power of water to create a walkable bridge. You have the element, but using it to stay solid long enough for you to cross is another thing." Chrono muttered as he started to teach Hinata the method.

**Flashback end**

Neji bobed and weave while avoiding palm hand strikes that Hinata unleashed. It lasted a few minutes as Chrono saw his eye whited mage land a few good hits with magic and fist whle Neji slammed his palm directly over Hinata's heart. Neji reeled back winded and slightly burnt while Hinata looked from hart and healthy to nearly dead.

"Give it up. In the end, you will lose." Neji stated coldly.

Hinata started to gasp for breath as Chrono started talking mentally quickly through the sky eye stones.

"Guys. Neji looks like he might actually kill her." Chrono muttered.

"We'll jump in on your command." Emerald said as she string an arrow up.

"I won't lose. I will end the bloodline curse and set you free." Hinata said as she looked not at Neji, but at his Hiatate that hide the caged bird seal.

That roused Neji's rage as he rushed toward Hinata to kill her. Quick as a flash, an arrow and a fireball spell was sent, forcing Neji to jump backwards as Chrono created a hole that Neji landed. Within a blink of an eye, Jaffar, Zabuza and Haku surrounded Neji with sebons and swords out and pointed at him.

"Hmpf. In the end, you will always be protected by everyone else." Neji sneered as Chrono slowly released Neji while stating that he won the match.

Hinata collapsed on the floor as Emerald and Nino rushed up to her. Chrono soon followed as the medics came into the arena and placed Hinata on a stretcher.

"Jaffar, keep the match going. Nino, Emerald. Come with me." Chrono muttered as the trio followed the medics out of the arena and into a medic room.

Hinata saw the trio when the medic smiled as she smiled slightly.

"As your teacher, I'm proud of you for using the mixture of magic and melee. As a healer, that was reckless. But overall, good job." Chrono muttered with a slight smile as Nino casted a healing spell on Hinata.

Soon enough, Hinata's injuries faded away along with the pain that came with it. Emerald smiled as she gave Hinata a small hug.

"We'll help you break your kin's fate. Don't feel like you have to do this yourself. We are willing to lend a hand if you desire." Emerald said kindly.

"I don't want Neji-nii-san to be hurt anymore." Hinata mekly said as Nino walked over and sat beside her.

Chrono opened the sky eyes stone and managed to catch the last bit of the matches as Jaffar filled Chrono in on what happened.

"It looks like the matches are done for today. Naruto got seeded so he'll have the element of suprise next time they fight." Chrono said to the girls.

"What can we teach him?" Emerald asked.

"I'm not sure. Jaffar taught most of the stuff he knows now. Let's see what he has planned." Chrono muttered as the four of them left the medic portion of the arena.

Soon enough, the sun has set asthe groups met up outside of the Forest of Death. Jaffar gave Chrono one quick look and pulled him aside.

"They given all of the combatants one month to train. I don't have anything else to teach Naruto after the third of the month." Jaffar muttered.

"Meaning that he has to find someone else to teach him. My speciality area is in Anima magic and Naruto can't use it fully. My best guess is to have him train with Kyushina. Have him make use of her energy for his own." Chrono replied as everyone else left the pair to talk.

Jaffar's only response was a nod as the pair walked back to the village. Upon reaching the apartment, Chrono and Jaffar saw Hinata walking towards them.

"What's wrong?" Chrono asked.

"I have to get home. Tou-san will be angry at me." Hinata stated.

"At this time? I think not. Best thing for you to do is to stay the night here." Chrono muttered.

"But..." Hinata started to say before she was interupted.

"If you are so worried, I'm sure Nino or Emerald is willing to share a room and you have us to protect you. I doubt any warriors is about to fight their way past me and Jaffar." Chrono pointed out.

Hinata nodded slightly as it gave birth to Chrono's new matchmaking plan.

"Either ways, it's lights out. I gotta teach someone a part of my style tomorrow." Chrono muttered as the trio went into the apartment.

With some delight, Emerald allowed Hinata to sleep in her room and soon enough, Hinata was out like a light. Emerald walked out to the living room to find Chrono holding Naruto's sleeping form in his arms. Emerald quietly giggled as Chrono placed Naruto in the same bed with Hinata. He even made sure that Kyushina was still asleep in her own room before leaving for his room.

The next morning, Chrono woke up to find Emerald in his arms and fast asleep.

"Emerald. Wake up now." Chrono muttered shaking her up.

"Five more minutes Chrono." Emerald mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his arm.

A loud yep stopped all plans of relaxing in bed as Chrono quickly got out of bed and opened the door to see his plan unfold. The door to Emerald's room opened as a red as a tomato faced Hinata came out followed by Naruto.

"Naruto. I know you said you liked Hinata, but isn't this taking it a bit too far?" Chrono said with a smile.

"It's not what it looks like Chrono-san." Hinata said flustered.

Emerald came out of Chrono's room as Kyushina exited her room to find out the cause of the commotion. Emerald picked up on the scene instantly and decided to join in the fun.

"It looks like you enjoyed it Hinata. Besides, you two could be the greatest couple in the village." Emerald said as both genins blushed.

"Naruto, I love you and all. But you should know to respect a lady's privacy." Kyushina said as she walked past said boy and grabbed his ear, dragging him with her painfully.

Hinata walked over to Chrono and Emerald and looked at them.

"What were you two doing together?" Hinata asked meekly.

"Nothing that concerns you." Emerald retorted giving Hinata the 'Ask any further and feel my wrath' look.

Hinata dry swallowed as Chrono patted her on the head.

"At the very least, I'll help you learn a few more tips in magic." Chrono muttered as the trio entered the kitchen. Jaffar, Haku, and Nino sat on the couch stood up and walked over to Chrono.

"What's up?" Emerald asked.

"Haku, Jaffar and I are wondering what to do for the month we have before the finals of the chunnin exam." Nino said.

"I prefer to train." Jaffar muttered.

"You need to relax once in a while. Besides, the last duel with Zabuza you had nearly destroyed the field." Haku pointed out.

"You should take in the sights. Or take on some missions. That would help you train if anything else." Chrono pointed out.

"Hmm. I think I'll do that." Jaffar muttered as he left the apartment.

A few seconds later, the door opened again as Lee entered the room.

"Lee? You are earily." Chrono muttered.

"Hai. I want to learn more about this Elder magic from you, Chrono-san." Lee stated.

"Ok then. Let's go Emerald. You too Kyushina, Naruto, Hinata." Chrono listed as the said people left the apartment.

Over at the local hot springs, the group split up into who's training who. Kyushina and Naruto took to one large spa while Emerald, Hinata, and Lee took another spa near to Kyushina and Naruto.

"Ok Lee. Elder magic is rooted in it's inital properties to weaken oppoents through attrition." Chrono stated.

"Attrition?" Lee asked.

"Think of it acting like posion. Except for the part that it can steal opponet's life and cut right through their defense with ease." Chrono stated.

"What makes this one so different from the one you use?" Hinata asked.

"Anima magic is the magic of the natural world. Elder magic is magic of deception. Regardless of the difference, it is still usable. Now to start..." Chrono started as the day waxed on.

Around mid day, everyone called it a day from what they were doing. For Chrono and Emerald, it was perfecting Emerald's swordsmanship. For Naruto and Kyushina, making use of Kyushina's chakra. Lee and Hinata perfected the use of magic. By then, everyone was drenched as the ladies decided to take a dip into a hot spring while Lee excused himself for more practice at this training grounds. A few minutes after they entered the spring, a white long haired old man came up to the women's side and started to peep on the girls while writing on a notebook. Chrono walked up to the man and tapped him.

"I don't think you should be doing that." Chrono said.

"Go away gaki." the man muttered undetered by them.

"Who are you looking at?" Chrono muttered as he found another peeping hole and look through it.

That quick look instantly turnned into a fierce angry look as he turnned and tackled the man away from the peep hole.

"That's my girlfriend and my friends that you are peeping at!" Chrono yelled as he prepared the largest fireball he could muster.

A loud splash came and as a voice called out.

"Who's there?" Emerald's voice called out as Chrono's fireball vanish instantly with her voice.

"Some peeping toms. I'll get them." Haku's voice called out as a sudden shower of dagger sized ice started to shoot at them.

"I'll help you rip them apart." Kyushina's voice rang out as red chakra balls rained down on the men.

Both men, sprang from each other and ran in a different direction. Chrono grabbed Naruto by his midsection and flying off into the distance with the aid of the wind he summoned through magic.

The white haired man, however, reached the Hokage tower where he found Sarutobi standing on top the the tower.

"Sarutobi, it's been a while." the white haired man said.

"Jiraiya. It has been a while." Sarutobi said.

"Things has been calm. But rumors came to me from my spy network. They stated that Akatsuki has been completely eradicated." Jiraiya reported.

That gave the Hokage pause as he turn around to see his pupil.

"Is that true? Who did it?" Sarutobi asked.

"I don't know. The closest reference we got from the people nearby stated that a flying being destoryed a cave. The network sought the wreckage out, but there are no bodies. It was like someone melted them right on the spot." Jiraiya said.

"Hmm. Thanks for telling me this. I can rest a little bit easier knowing that Akatsuki will not go after Naruto's life." Sarutobi muttered.

"That's not the worst bit." Jiraiya said.

"What can be worse then Akatsuki?" Sarutobi asked.

"The winged being that destoryed Akatsuki. I fear that that thing along can rip the five elemental nations apart in one night if it wanted." Jiraiya stated.

Sarutobi sighed as he looked toward the direction of Naruto's apartment complex.

"Jiraiya, let me ask you something. If there was another person that had the flying being's same strength, do you thing we stand a chance against it?" Sarutobi asked.

"I can only hope." Jiraiya said as he left Sarutobi on the roof.

A few minutes passed as Sarutobi pondered his own question. He spoke one sentence that he yearns can be real.

"I can only hope that the white flames of hope is you Chrono." 


	14. Music of the past

For the next week, Chrono, Nino, and Kyushina taught Lee, Hinata, Emerald, and Naruto how to fight with their respective style. In no time at all, Emerald became well adapted to swordplay as Lee exclaimed his growing talent in Elder magic. Chrono, seeing that everyone progressed enough to continue practicing on their own, decided to take a look at the stores. Haku decided to join Chrono on the sightseeing and soon enough, the pair are walking through the streets of Kohona.

"So many shops dealing with weapons. Is there any shops not dealing with weapons?" Chrono asked as he looked around.

"I think there's a few shops selling musical items like a flute." Haku said.

"A flute? What is that, an illness?" Chrono asked looking at Haku.

Haku smiled as she led the dragon man into the music shop. Twenty minutes later, Chrono exited the shop with plenty of instruments in bags as Haku followed Chrono with the music sheets. As the pair reached the apartment complex, Emerald came out of the complex and looked curiously at the mountain of bags that happened to be Chrono.

"What's this all about?" Emerald asked.

"I have... um instruments? Yeah. That's the word. I wanna try my hand out on some of the musics here." Chrono muttered as Emerald grabbed some of the instruments from Chrono.

"Why?" Emerald asked Haku as Chrono entered the complex.

"I don't know. But if anything, he might be doing something for the town. I just don't know what." Haku replied back.

"Well, I hope it's something good." Emerald muttered as the two girls returned to the complex.

Another week has passed as Emerald found Chrono with the instruments along with Nino, Jaffar, Naruto, Lee, Hinata, and Kyushina near him.

"Ok. You guys managed to memorize the music and such? I plan on getting it out to the public around the end of this week." Chrono muttered.

"Really? This will be great. I hope the people will like the song." Nino said.

"They will. Music is a universial language after all." Hinata said kindly.

"Really?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"It is. If given the chance, music can possibly stop fights." Kyushina answered.

"what about the place?" Jaffar asked.

"I got that figured out. Now all we have to do is practice the music now." Chrono muttered as he stood up.

"Chrono, can I see you for a minute?" Emerald asked.

"Ok." Chrono muttered as he got up and walked over to Emerald.

"I was wondering, how about we grab something to eat sometime soon?" Emerald asked.

"As in a date? Well then, I'll have the date set up. Just leave it to me." Chrono muttered as he left the apartment complex.

Emerald stared at the spot Chrono previously occupied as she let out a love filled sigh.

"Emerald? You need to get ready for your date. Let's go." Nino said as she, Hinata, and suprising Kyushina dragged emerald out of the apartment complex.

Three days later, Chrono found himself standing infront of the apartment complex in the first robes Eliwood gave him. It was the robe he wore to his cordination as Jaffar, Zabuza, and Naruto stood with Chrono as the dragon boy uncounciously held his only wing by his hands.

"It's not that big. Just act like yourself." Naruto said.

"Oh sure. If I act like myself, I'll be paying for the building's reconstruction." Chrono muttered.

"Then treat her like a lady." zabuza stated.

"I know what I'm doing guys. I told Lee and Hinata to set up at that resturant. You guys should go ahead and meet up with them." chrono muttered as Emerald, Nino, and Kyushina came out.

Emerald looked stunning with the light blue dress that clung to her every curve.

"How do you like it?" Emerald asked.

Zabuza snickered as he grabbed Naruto.

"Come on now, you should be training." Zabuza muttered as he, Naruto, and Jaffar left.

"Wait for us." Nino exclaimed as she and Kyushina followed the boys out.

"Well, it looks nice on you." Chrono replied with a slight blush on his face.

"Thanks. How about we head out?" Emerald asked as she linked arms with Chrono.

Chrono smiled as he led Emerald out of the complex and into the streets. Many of the residents of the village were already at their homes save for the occasional few night based resturants that sarutobi mentioned in the passing. For the Dragon pair, they enjoyed being in each other's arm as they reached a resturant that Chrono had set the band up for the one night debut. A waitress came up to Chrono and Emerald with a smile.

"Chrono-sama. Emerald-sama. Would you like to eat here tonight?" the waitress asked.

"Yes please." Chrono replied as the waitress led them into the resturant.

The pair soon found their seats near the front of the stage as they where handed menus for their meals. After a quick look, the pair ordered their food and looked at the stage. Emerald smiled as she looked at Chrono.

"You know something Chrono. This is the first time since we came here that we took some time for ourselves." Emerald said with a smile.

"That is true. It was chaos just trying to figure out where we are and learning the rules of combat here." Chrono said smiling back.

"Yeah. I just hope the chaos don't come back for a while." Emerald said.

"That is true. I would like to start researching a way to bring a Dragon Gate here." Chrono said.

"You are trying to get us back to Elibe?" Emerald asked.

"Yes. We don't belong here. The stuff that is here don't belong to us. Nor the informations we know should linger in this place. Before this is all over, we need to kill Zuuma and leave this place." Chrono muttered.

"But what about Naruto and Hinata?" Emerald asked.

"I'll figure something out." Chrono muttered.

"Oh? There's Nino. Jaffar, Naruto, Hinata, Lee, and Kyushina is here with us. What's going on?" Emerald asked.

"My little suprise to you." Chrono muttered as he looked at the stage.

On stage, Nino and Hinata smiled as they saw the dragon pair.

"They're here." Nino whispered with a smile.

"Yeah. I hope this works out like Chrono-san says.

"I know it will. It's Chrono after all. He never hurt us if he can avoid it." Nino said before the group took up their position on the stage.

It was then that Lee took the mike and stared to the crowd.

"Hello. This song that we are going to play is dedicated to Emerald-san and Chrono-san. They right there. The man with one wing and the lady beside him." Lee pointed out as everyone's head turnned towards them.

Nino took that time to cast an illusion upon the entire room to set it to a raining field.

"Ready? Onen two three!" Naruto called out as everyone started to play their intruments and Lee started to sing.

(AN: I figured he had the close enough voice range for this song. The link is at youtube. Add this tag after typing in the url /watch?v=DJ3r8pzCi5Q&feature=related)

(AN2: Some of the images that I describe won't make sense unless you have read Eyes of the Traveling Dragon before reading this.)

(AN3: I don't own this song called 'Rain'. It belongs to it's rightful owner.)

Yatto mitsuketa atarashii asa wa Tsukihi ga jama wo suru.  
(The new morning we've finally found is being hampered by the past)

The illusion flashed to the images of a vauge image of Chrono, Emerald, Nino, and Jaffar looking out towards the village of Kohona the day after they arrived.

Mukau saki wa tsugi ja nakute Sugi bakari oikaketa (what we chased after wasen't the future, but the past so full of remorse.)

The images of Chrono and his group faded to fuzy images of Eliwood, Hector, Lyn, Ninian, and Nils infront of Castle Ostia as it vanishes infront of the illusion Emerald, Nino, and Jaffar when the girls tried to grab it.

Nariyamanai yousha nai omoide tachi wa Yurishite kuresou nimonni.  
(The ruthless memories won't stop playing they won't be forgiving us for a long time)

Vivid images of Negral, Koumori, the Fang four minus Jaffar, and Athos as he was dying flashed infront of the audience as they stared at wonder while the image faded again to the image of Chrono in jail awaiting his execution.

Sorosoro kana tesaguri tsukareta hoho wo kattou ga koboreochiru.  
(It's about now that a teardrop begins to roll down my fatigued cheeks.)

The scene changes to the moment after Chrono was stabbed by Koumori while the scene changed again to after the fight against Koumori where Eliwood, Lyn, Hector, and Emerald shed tears for Chrono.

Ame wa itsuka yamunodeshouka Zuibun nagai aida tsumetai (Will this rain ever stop? I've been freezing for a long time.)

The image chages to the battlefield at the ocean near the Dreaded Isle as it was raining. Chrono is seen flying above the ships raining spells toward enemy ships as Eliwood, Lyn, Hector fight off enemy soliders with Emerald shooting enemies with her bow at perfect accuracy.

Ame was doushite boku wo erabuno Tsutsumarete iikana (Why does the rain continue to fix on me? I wonder if it could embrace me.)

The scene flashed back to the airbrone battle Chrono had at the Dragon Gate with Koumori as they rushed in to attack while on the floor, Eliwood, Lyn, Hector, Emerald, Jaffar, and Nino strove to defeat Negral with their swords, bow, and magic.

Ame wa yamu koto wo shinazuni Kyou mo furitsuzukukeredo (Today, the rain falls again; endlessly it falls knowing no end.)

The images changes to Chrono and Jaffar leaning against a tree that was sheltering them from the rain as the pair stared towards the ground. The rain gives way as the sunlight shines behind Emerald and Nino as they walk towards them.

Sotto sashidashita kasa no naka de Nukumori ni yorisoinagara (We nestle close to each other to share the warmth under this umbrella, you gently held out to me.)

The scene shines into view as it held Chrono asleep in the bed of Naruto's apartment complex as Emerald sat at the edge of the bed, basking in the warm sunlight, smiling softly at Chrono as she placed a hand into his. The scene fades away as the regular interior of the resturant faded back into reality with the group finished singing.

The crowd inside the resturants and the outside crowd that saw what happened through a genjutsu that Kakashi put up when he stopped by stood up and cheered as the band walked off stage with smiles on their faces. Even the impassive face of Jaffar had a ghost of a smile on his face.

Emerald stared at Chrono as she leaned over as kissed him. Chrono's response was to gather her into his embrace as the crowd cheered again.  
Soon enough the pair ate their meal and left the resturant and started to walk toward the apartment complex.

"Chrono. I am happy I managed to meet you." Emerald said giving the dragon boy another kiss.

The background lit up as colored fire rose to the sky and exploded into various shapes marking the begining of their memoriable night.

(AN4: To those who are in the USA that are reading this, happy 4th of July. Those who are not, still happy independence day when it comes around in your country. Now for a little special treat for the 4th of July, an Omake for you guys to read from me.)

_**Omake: 4th of July fisaco.**_

Chrono: Come on Sythe2, I know you are bored. But you don't have to play video games all the time.

Sythe2: I know. But it's gonna rain here on the 4th. I was planing to fire off the fireworks on the 4th.

Emerald: I know. Why not fire some off now?

Nino: Yeah. That should get you out of your gloom.

Jaffar: *Nods while pulling out the fireworks with Naruto holding a 100 pack artillery set fireworks lit and pointed unknowingly at Chrono, sythe2, Emerald, and Nino.*

Naruto: You mean these? *points at lit artillery set*

Hinata: *Walks up to Naruto and sees the lit fuse with horror* Naruto-Kun! It's lit.

Chrono, Sythe2, Emerald, Nino, Jaffar: *turns to face Naruto just as fuse enters the artillery set box* WHAT?

84 fireworks missiles shoots out as Chrono, Sythe2, Emerald, and Nino dives out of the way while Jaffar drops the bag of fireworks. He grabs the fireworks and throws it at a distance.

16 fireworks missiles slammed into the bag of fireworks as Jaffar sees that and grabs the two genins while diving away from the explosion of fireworks.

Chrono: *gets up* Naruto! Don't ever do that!

Sythe2: The fireworks. *faints*

Hinata: I think he passed out.


	15. Anxiety's Coffin

Three days until the third part of the chunnin exam were to start found Chrono in the empty apartment when Haku entered the apartment. Haku saw Chrono and decided to talk to him.

"What's wrong?" Haku asked as she pulled up a seat next to him.

"I am bored. Jaffar and Zabuza is out on a mission and he's due back tonight. Emerald and Nino is helping out at the hospital. Naruto and Kyushina is out practiceing. Hinata and Lee are helping each other with magic. I have nothing to do. What are you doing here?" Chrono muttered as he placed his head on the table with his wing sagging behind him.

"I just came back from my mission." Haku stated.

"Really? How it go?" Chrono asked.

"Nothing major. Some bandits, but nothing serious." Haku replied.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a walk then." Chrono said as he stood up.

"How about you come with me to the hot spring." Haku said.

"What do you mean?" Chrono asked.

"Today's co-ed hot spring day. Both genders in the same spring like a lake party." Haku said.

"I guess I'll come." Chrono muttered as Haku went to her apartment and came out with a bikini that hugged her curves and a towel.

The pair left the apartment and were in-route of the hot spring when Chrono saw a pale white jounin from sound village. In front, two boys and a girl marched on with a nervous look in their face. The jounin had a kunai out hidden from the general public as they marched on.

"Haku. That jounin has a knife out." Chrono muttered as he started walking toward the group.

Haku took that hint and followed Chrono.

"What's wrong?" Haku muttered.

"That jounin has those genins at knife point." Chrono replied as he manipulated the wind to hide their footprint sound.

The unlikely pair followed the group into an inn and from there, they managed to find the room they where staying at from the outside. On the roof of the Inn, Haku is looking around as Chrono sighed.

"We can't listen into the conversation." Chrono muttered.

"That's expected. I just wonder how can we get a look inside." Haku stated.

"I am gonna use an old skill of mine." Chrono said with a smile as he closed both of his eyes.

A few seconds later, his eyes glowwed sky blue as his sky eyes activated.

"Is that a bloodline limit?" Haku asked noticing the glowing blue eyes.

"No. It's a seal placed on me. I can use it to peek on anyone from the view of the sky without any obstruction." Chrono muttered as he viewed the room in question.

Through the sky eyes, Chrono saw that the white jounin summoned three coffins. The genins walked into the coffin as the jounin resealed the coffin and left the room. Chrono's sky eyes ran over the coffin and his eyes widen.

"The coffins is killing them!" Chrono exclaimed as he commanded the wind to lift him to the window of the coffin room.

Inside the room, an ice mirror materalize as Haku entered the room. With one swift movement, Haku opened the window as Chrono landed in the room.

"There's the coffins." Chrono muttered as he started walking to the coffins the jounins left.

"Let's start with this one." Haku said as she walked to the last coffin.

Chrono nodded as he materalized an axe and started hacking away at the coffin. Each hack made left little marks on the coffin encasing the genins. Haku was first to pick up on the fact.

"We need to overwhelm it." Haku said as she looked for a heavy item to smash into the coffin.

A sudden lurch came as the coffin on the farest left sank back into the ground.

"Hurry." chrono commanded as he materailized another axe and started to hack away at the coffin.

Haku helped by condensing the water around the coffin until it was thick as kunais. She flash freezed the water and fired the kunais at the mark Chrono made. The mark widen a bit as Chrono smiled.

"The coffin is weakening." Chrono exclaimed as he backed up to attack with magic.

The second coffin sank back into the ground as Chrono pointed at the coffin. The coffin expanded from the inside as Chrono funneled air into it. The coffin started to sink into the ground when it halted and the coffin door blasted open with a blast of wind and light. The girl fell out of the coffin as Haku leapt to her side looking her over for any signs of injury. Thankfully, none existed.

"She's ok. No injuries that I can see." Haku said as she picked up and carried the girl bridal style.

"Ok. Let's get out of here before that jounin comes back." Chrono muttered as the pair exited the room via that window.

Once the pair placed some distance between them and the inn they found the coffins, Haku stopped as she placed the girl on the ground. Chrono landed beside her as he pulled out his staff and chanted a quick healing spell aimed at the girl. Color returned back to her face as she stirred from her slumber. The pair backed up to give her space as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Where am I?" the genin asked.

"Away from the coffin room." Haku replied.

"You saved me?" the girl asked as some steel colored her voice.

"We saved you. My question to you is who are you?" Chrono asked.

The girl flinched as she looked at the one winged Dragon.

"Kin. I am a genin from Sound Village." Kin replied.

"Why where you forced into the coffin?" Haku asked.

At that, Kin's expression turnned into undeniable fury.

"Orochimaru. He betrayed us." Kin spat.

The mention of Orochimaru's name got Chrono's attention.

"He's the white jounin? What is he doing here?" Chrono demanded.

Kin turnned her fury laced face toward Chrono as she pulled out some sebons.

"I won't tell you." Kin replied.

"I'm not asking. I'm commanding you. Someone like you will not stand up to me. Besides, you want revenge on him don't you?" Chrono stated.

That got Kin as her hand dropped the sebons as she felt the sudden sharp rise of unearthly killing intent from Chrono.

"Invasion." Kin muttered.

"Invasion!" Chrono and Haku exclaimed.

"He plans on attacking Kohona with that aid of Suna." Kin replied.

"This isn't good. The chunin exam is only three days away. Jaffar and Zabuza won't have time to recover and there will be many people there. We need to tell the Hokage." Haku muttered.

"Ok. Let's get going. We have to let Sarutobi know as soon as we can." Chrono muttered as he grabbed Kin and started to carry her bridal style.

"Let me go!" Kin exclaimed.

"Let's go." Haku said as she poofed.

Chrono commanded the wind as he lifted off wiht Kin in his arms, squirming at the unnatural flight she was taking and clinging to Chrono as he flew to the Hokage's tower. One ice mirror and wind landing later, Chrono, Haku, and Kin where outside of the Hokage's office as the door opened. The trio entered with Kin in front as Sarutobi looked up from his stacks of paper to see them.

"Chrono. It's nice to see you. What's wrong? Why do you have a Sound genin with you?" Sarutobi asked as he stood up.

"I just recieved word that there is an invasion of Sound and Sand." Chrono bluntly said.

That got the Hokage's attention.

"An invasion? Is your source reliable?" He asked.

"A jounin killed two genins within your village and attempted to kill this girl here. It seems like they were goning to sacrifice the genins for something. This girl here can explain more." Haku reported as Kin took a slight step forward, nervous beyond all aid.

"Tell me, why does that Leader of Sound village want to invade Konoha?" Sarutobi asked.

"I don't know. I was told just to prepare for an invasion and that I was needed to make it a reality. He led me to an inn room with two genins and told us to stay inside this coffin." Kin muttered as Sarutobi's eyes widen slightly.  
Sarutobi asked.

"Tsuchi Kin." Kin replied.

"Well then Kin, I thank you for alerting me to this potential attack." sarutobi said.

"I'm not doing this for you. I want the bells of death to right over that traitor Orochimaru!" Kin exclaimed as a flash of light blinded everyone.

As soon as the light died down, Chrono placed a hand on Kin.

"This light..." Chrono whispered.

"He's here?" Sarutobi muttered.

"Yes. He's the leader of Otogakure." Kin muttered as Chrono walked infront of Kin.

"More importantly, I need to keep you here. You have something he wants." chrono muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kin spat turning on Chrono.

"You have an ability that only resides in Chrono and three other people in Konoha." Haku said.

"What do you mean?" Kin asked, curious.

"You can use Light Magic." Chrono muttered.

Kin laughed.

"I don't think Orochimaru wants to learn card tricks." Kin said.

Chrono's only reply was to summon a spear in his right hand and place in on Kin's shoulder.

"This is magic. No scrolls. No hand seals. Just knowledge." Chrono muttered as Kin eyed the spear.

"Are you implying that I could be stronger then him already?" Kin asked.

"Not without training. Lucky for you, I'll help you train, under one condition." Chrono muttered.

"What's the condition?" Kin muttered.

"You stay in Konoha with me and my group. I can't let magic out into the world. By trait, magic is just knowledge. Somehow it's becoming it's own entity and starting to speard here. Until I can figure out why, you will be here in Konoha as clan member." Chrono stated.

Kin nodded as Sarutobi smiled.

"Chrono, I want to give you a mission. You don't have to accept it since you are not a ninja by trade. But it would be helpful if you can aid Konoha in it's defense." Sarutobi said.

"I'll aid you if you give me something in return. Which is information on bring living beings from one spot to another." Chrono replied.

"You mean a Summoning Jutsu?" Sarutobi asked.

"Does it work on something that does not exit?" Chrono asked.

Sarutobi nodded.

"It can. Rashomon Gates or Gates of Hell is one of the many gates that can be summoned." Sarutobi answered.

It was the lighting bolt moment that Chrono had. A plan sprouted in his mind as Chrono nodded.

"I need you to set several stones around the village." Chrono muttered as the door opened behind them.

Everyone turnned to see Jaffar and Zabuza entering the room.

"Jaffar. Zabuza. I thought you guys weren't supposed to be back until the day the third Chunin exam starts." Haku said as Jaffar walked over to Chrono.

"The mission is complete. The nearby bandits near Konoha sucessfully routed." Jaffar stated.

"Thank you Jaffar. I'll send the money to you later." Sarutobi muttered.

"I'll expect some warriors at the apartment complex later today." Chrono said as he took Kin's hand and led her out of the room with Jaffar, Haku, and Zabuza following.

Once the group were outside of the Tower, Chrono filled Jaffar and Zabuza in on what they knew. The pair was not suprised.

"After what you said, it makes sense that an invasion is coming." Jaffar muttered.

"In any case, start picking up rocks and such. I need to scatter as many energy stone as I can so I can pinpoint the location of enemies, allies, and civillians as quickly as I can." Chrono muttered as he started walking back to the apartment.

Once everyone reached the apartment, Haku showwed Kin her room as Naruto, Kyushina, Nino, and Emerald came into the apartment.

"What's wrong Chrono? You look grim." Nino said.

"We have an invasion on our hands." Jaffar muttered.

The look of shock ran over Naruto's group as Chrono filled them in on how they aquired the info and plans to prevent major casuitly from befalling them.

"In short, carry your weapons at all times and dispatch them as quickly as you can. We'll team up with Zabuza and Haku in this operation. The teams will be comprised of me, Haku, and Emerald while the other team has Jaffar, Nino, and Zabuza. We should not expect much help from the genins at best and the higher rank ninjas will be already busy fighting. We just need to repel any additional attacks aimed at the village." Chrono muttered as someone knocked on the door.

Emerald opened the door to find Lee, Gai, Tenten, and Neji standing infront of the door.

"Team Gai, reporting for duty." Lee exclaimed.

"Lee. How's your back?" Nino asked as the team entered the room.

"It's great!" Lee replied as Neji snorted.

"It was fate that let him recover." he muttered.

"No. If I believed in fate, I'd be dead. But that's beside the point. I want you guys to gather up as many stones as you can and bring them to me. I'll enfuse them with my energy and you guys will then scatter themm throughout Konoha." Chrono muttered.

As Team Gai walked off to complete their mission, Chrono sighed.

"When will mankind learn the value of peace." 


End file.
